


I Come with Knives

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: The Unified Field [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Accidental overdose, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassin Group!Knights of Ren, Assassin Knights of Ren, Assassin Kylo Ren, Assassin!Kylo Ren, Bisexual Phasma, Bombing, Bombs, Bondage, Character Death, Chases, Choking, Death Threats, Descriptions of Assassination, Dubious Consent, F/M, FBI Agent Hux, FBI Agent Phasma, FBI Agent!Hux, FBI Agent!Phasma, Fights, Fist Fights, Gun Violence, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insinuated Flogging, Insinuated Hux/Phasma, Insinuated Whipping, Interrogation, M/M, Medical Jargon, Medical Procedures, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Descriptive Medical Procedures, Pansexual Hux, Patrick Kane (cameo), Patrick Kane as OMC, Slow Burn, Threats of Violence, Vague Descriptions of Assassination, Violence, Whipping as Punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is the most prolific assassin in America – probably the whole world – with a victim count of over 60 men; and that’s just the bodies the FBI have found. Occasionally, he’ll leave a cryptic code for FBI agents to find more bodies, left behind in the dust as though they were no one.</p><p>But then again, that seems to be Kylo Ren’s <em>modus operandi</em> – only taking contracts that cause the assassination of some of the world’s most horrendous criminals – men in the public eye that break the most horrific laws and get off with barely a tap of the wrist; politicians included – and never, will he take a contract that injures a woman or a child.</p><p>FBI Agent Brendan Hux is at his wits end.</p><p>Half the world say that, Kylo Ren is the person they need in the world, the other half say he’s a danger, and he should be gotten rid of. The FBI are demanding Hux close the case; everyone he knows, and himself, feel safer with Kylo Ren on the streets.</p><p>Brendan Hux is at his wits end.</p><p>And it would probably help, if Kylo Ren didn’t have the agent handcuffed to his own bed, with the FBI’s own – inescapable – cuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make His Brown Eyes Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232976) by [jezziejay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezziejay/pseuds/jezziejay). 



FBI Agent Brendan Hux, and his partner, FBI Agent Phasma Stoci, lurked around the edges of the political rally, hands twitching towards their guns at every shout, every sudden movement.  
  
They couldn’t afford to muck this up.  
  
They couldn’t afford to miss the assassin, the hit man... the _monster_ that haunted America.  
  
The FBI had no doubt that Kylo Ren would show up to the Republic rally, and assassinate the man that was running for President. They had no doubt in their minds that the three politicians, found innocent of money laundering, even with the mass of evidence against them, were at risk just by showing up and sitting in the background.  
  
There was no doubt in anyone’s mind, that the assassin would show up when least expected and, in full view of everyone, aim his gun at Bertens, and shoot it, ending the man’s life with one swift movement of his finger.  
  
Or maybe Senator Smith, Senator Lamb or Senator Winlow would be the target – or perhaps all four of them would be taken down by the hit man.  
  
No one really knew for sure, only Kylo Ren, and the man he received his orders from – someone known in the shady streets of New York as Snoke. Hux had heard him be referred to as the Supreme Leader of the Knights of Ren.  
  
The Knights of Ren were a band of seven assassins, a small mixture of some of the deadliest hit men and assassins the world had ever known.  
  
Kylo Ren, was their American associate, and had been described as the best Knight that Snoke had ever trained. Hux wasn’t sure whether he wanted to believe the rumours that he had only been training under Snoke for two, nearly three years, becoming a prolific killer in his second year.  
  
That was another thing that was unsure about Kylo Ren – was the man an assassin, or a hit man? The media supposed both. The Knights of Ren were often sent contracts, but at the same time, they were given targets by Snoke and Snoke alone.  
  
Kylo Ren had described himself as an assassin, seeming infuriated by the media attention to the term hit man – _the Knight Lestra is the hit woman of the Knights of Ren, operating in England – it would do you all at the FBI well to study your targets better_.  
  
No one had seen Kylo Ren for three months after that message, and when the media got the footage of his next assassination, he was limping, as though he might have been in great pain.  
  
The next rumour was that Snoke had punished Kylo for letting slip such valuable information to the media.  
  
Kylo’s next kill, was the head of the Batterigs Media Company; the newspaper company running the rumoured stories of Kylo Ren and his comrades.  
  
A scream ran out through the crowd, snapping Hux out of his thoughts, and he and Phasma rushed forward, wasting no time in drawing their guns.  
  
Hux scanned the crowd, and, sure enough, Kylo Ren was present, gun aimed directly at Bertens.  
  
Phasma threw herself in front of the man, gun aimed at the cloaked figure.  
  
Before Hux could even raise his arms, two gun shots echoed out.  
  
Phasma crumpled to the ground, screaming, her white suit shirt turning red quickly, and Bertens collapsed with a large hole in the middle of his forehead. Before Hux could even hope to aim at the assassin, he was gone, leaving behind nothing but a body, an injured agent, and a mass hysteria.  
  
Hux swore and dropped to his knees, helping Phasma lean against him.  
  
“Get after him! Leave me here, the paramedics are on hand! Don’t you let him get away, Brendan.”  
  
Hux hesitated before he nodded. He helped her lay back down, and then stood, rushing off the side of the stage, and rushing through the less-packed streets.  
  
“FBI! OUT THE WAY!”  
  
Hux managed to make his way through the crowd, and ran directly down the street that provided the only possible escape route for Kylo Ren.  
  
Hux grit his teeth, making sure to control his breathing as his feet pounded over concrete and tarmac, dodging through people and around street vendors, hollering all the time for people to move.  
  
He turned a corner just in time to see a long black cape disappear into an apartment building and he threw himself after it, managing to catch the door before it shut.  
  
Grabbing his radio from the side of his belt, he yelled into it.  
  
“This is Agent Brendan Hux in pursuit of one, Kylo Ren. I repeat, Brendan Hux is in pursuit of Kylo Ren. Immediate back up required. _Immediate back up required._ Subject is dangerous.”  
  
He rushed up the stairs, and looked up, finding Kylo Ren looming over the edge of the staircase.  
  
A gun was pointed directly at Hux’s face, and he dodged back just at the second Kylo’s finger pointed the trigger.  
  
Three bullets dislodged, and Hux made a mental note that Kylo only had one bullet left, unless he had more ammo on him.  
  
Gritting his teeth, shaking off the feeling of impending doom curling around his heart, Hux threw himself back up the stairs, hearing the door to the roof slamming shut two stories above him.  
  
He hurried up and wrenched the door open, rushing onto the gravelled roof. Pulling his gun out the holster, Hux kept close to the wall, peering around the corner.  
  
Kylo Ren’s gun was mere inches from his face and Hux threw himself down to the ground as the bullet echoed above him.  
  
_Lady Luck is with you today, Brendan_.  
  
Hux watched Kylo Ren take a running sprint towards the edge of the roof and aimed. “Kylo Ren, stop where you are! There’s nowhere for you to- you’ve got to be kidding me.”  
  
The assassin had thrown himself over the edge of the roof, rolling onto the next one, and rushing to the fire escape. Hux groaned and pressed his gun back into his holster, taking a breath.  
  
Within seconds, he was sprinting, preparing himself to jump, and then the streets were below him. Fear mixed in him, and for a moment, Hux forgot where he was.  
  
Then he slammed into the side of the building with a yell, gripping onto the edge of the stone. People below him shouted out and screamed, and Hux struggled to keep his grip.  
  
Where was back up when he needed it?  
  
A shadow fell over him and Hux looked up to stare directly at the hooded figure of Kylo Ren. Dread took over his heart, and Hux accepted that he was more than likely going to die.  
  
Kylo Ren’s hand reached out, and Hux closed his eyes... only to open them once more when the hand closed around his wrist, pulling the Agent up.  
  
Hux stared at him in disbelief, only to groan when the assassin kneed him in the face and then ran, once more, to the fire escape.  
  
Stars were dancing over Hux’ vision, and he could feel the blood pouring down his face, and all he could do was blankly watch Kylo disappear down the steps for a moment, and then he was up on his feet again, panting as he followed the assassin.  
  
He leaned over the edge, just in time to see Kylo disappear into an apartment, and Hux rushed down, into the same apartment. A woman screamed and Hux pulled his badge out.  
  
“Where did he go?!”  
  
“Out the door, to the elevator!”  
  
Hux rushed back out the window, and down the fire escape. He rushed around the front of the building, just in time to almost bump into Kylo as he ran out the main door. The assassin seemed to skid to a stop and rushed to the side, scaling up a fire escape as though it were nothing.  
  
Hux followed, all too aware of the stitch in his side.  
  
He chased the assassin up to the roof, and thanked the stars that he was there just in time to see Kylo disappear in between a wall and a thick piece of metal piping, installed for ventilation.  
  
The agent wasted no time in tugging his gun out, training it directly at the dark space, trying to control his breathing.  
  
“Drop your gun, and step out of the shadows with your hands in the air!” Hux hated how badly his voice quivered in the air, how the hands holding his pistol were shaking in the warm evening’s air. He shouldn’t be this nervous, but at the same time, he had every right to be.  
  
He had just cornered Kylo Ren on top of a building, with no way down – except the staircase behind Hux – and no building anywhere close to jump to.  
  
On the other hand, he had just corned Kylo Ren on top of a building, with no way down, and no other buildings to jump to.  
  
“Come out _now_!” Hux barked the order out, keeping his gun trained on the dark shadows were the cloaked figure had hidden. Hux’s radio crackled, and his eyes flicked down to it on his belt.  
  
He looked away for a second.  
  
There was a sharp stab in his gut and Hux yelled out, twisting away as the knife was tugged out of his belly, thrust forward to deliver another blow. Hux turned quickly, dropping his left hand from his gun, reaching out to grip hold of Kylo’s wrist, hard, making him drop the knife with a hiss. Hux was quick to surge forwards, slamming the cloaked man against the wall, pointing the gun directly to the centre of his forehead.  
  
“One move, my finger slips, and your brains paint the wall; understood?”  
  
There was silence from the man, but his body relaxed into a slightly-more submissive position. Hux gently let go with his left hand. He stood back, and cleared his throat. “The next time an FBI Agent tells you to drop your weapons, you drop them all.”  
  
“But Sir, you only said to drop my gun.” The cool, collected voice slipped from the immense darkness surrounding the assassin’s face.  
  
Hux snarled. “Step forward.”  
  
Kylo did as he were told. Hux reached forward and hesitated, before he tugged the hood down.  
  
He was startled by the sight that greeted him.  
  
A gentle face, young, framed by a mop of what looked like very soft black hair. A long nose centred his face, and pale pink lips were pursed in annoyance. But none of that caught Hux’s attention. None of it took his breath away.  
  
But Kylo Ren’s eyes did.  
  
They were soft little orbs of hazel brown, maybe the colour of leaves on a gentle autumn’s day, or maybe, the colour of molten topaz.  
  
Hux couldn’t breathe; and it wasn’t due to the half an hour foot chase Kylo Ren had just subjected him to.  
  
“How... How old are you?”  
  
“Seventeen.”  
  
“S-Seventeen?”  
  
Hux blinked into the young face staring back at him, calm, collected.  
  
“You’re seventeen, and you’ve killed nearly 70 of the world’s most hated criminals?”  
  
“Well, I was sixteen during most of it. I turned seventeen last week.” There was a sense of pride on the boy’s words, tinted with smugness around the edges, and his head lifted slightly higher.  
  
“You’re... you’re just a kid.” Hux’s gun arm dropped a little and within seconds, he found himself on the floor, handcuffed to a pole, secured to the wall. “REN!”  
  
Kylo Ren smirked as he made his way back to the door, aiming with Hux’s hand gun. One shot rang out, and the sound of someone screaming hit Hux like a brick wall.  
  
“Stand down, the FBI have not harmed you.”  
  
“It was a warning shot.” Kylo frowned in derision. “They haven’t harmed me _yet_. You think I don’t know your lingo?”  
  
Hux blinked and didn’t reply.  
  
Kylo snorted. “I heard your radio. _Shoot on sight, target is armed and dangerous_ ; you all want me dead. You want to strap me to a chair, and pump me full of drugs which will cause me to spasm on the leather chair and foam at the mouth whilst my Mother, sister and Grandfather watch from the viewing booth, crying at how undignified my death is, wishing that I could have become someone else – that I could have become _anyone_ else.”  
  
Kylo paused, checking the ammo in Hux’s gun, before checking he had a variety of weapons, stowed away under his cloak. “And relax, Phasma, your pretty little partner that got shot at the assassination? One clean shot through her shoulder. Her surgery will be finishing in about.. 37 minutes, one month of deskwork, and then you and her will be chasing me through the streets once more, just like you always will be.”  
  
Kylo winked at Hux before he ran to the edge, jumping off of it without a second thought.  
  
Hux yelled out, waiting for the screaming as Kylo smacked to the ground, body broken and bent out of shape, but then there was the sound of a helicopter and Hux stared in disbelief as Kylo hung from a rope, waving farewell to Hux as he laughed.  
  
Hux snarled and struggled with his cuffs. He didn’t get paid enough for this shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I am so spoiling y'all_

Hux rubbed his wrists at the indents that were refusing to fade, despite the fact he’d been free of the cuffs for a good few hours. He closed his eyes, the face of Kylo Ren haunting the backs of his eyelids, and Hux forced his eyes open.  
  
Agent Kane had found him twenty minutes after Kylo Ren had made his escape, and had escorted Hux directly to the hospital.  
  
Sure enough, seventeen minutes after Hux was released from his restraints, he was watching Phasma being wheeled from surgery, straight into the room that Hux had been told to wait in.  
  
Hux had been forced to sit down, a nurse dressing his stomach wound. “This is only an inch or so deep, you should be completely fine. No need to take a day off work at all.”  
  
Hux had pulled a face, smiling at the pretty-faced brunette nurse before Phasma had made a joke, her voice-cracking; _I always said you liked your brunettes like you like your latte. Tall and sweet;_ which had ended up in Hux laughing weakly, going bright red – a colour that really didn’t suit his hair – whilst the nurse blushed and rushed out the room.  
  
“Did you get him?”  
  
Hux flinched at how badly Phasma’s voice cracked and he stayed silent as he got up, getting a cup of water from the sink in the corner of the room. He sat on the edge of the bed, helping Phasma sit up and take a sip before he cleared his throat.  
  
“I had him pinned to the wall. I had my gun pointed at him, and I saw his face. I looked down for a _second_ at my radio and the next think I registered, he had me pinned me to the floor, and cuffed me to a pipe on the roof. Fucker jumped from the roof, and was gone before anyone got to me.”  
  
“You saw his face?!” Phasma lurched forward, excitement in her eyes, but she ended up coughing heavily. Hux helped her drink again, rubbing Phasma’s back as she drank. She sat up straight the moment her tongue felt like it fit in her mouth, less dry than it had been. “You saw his face, Hux, you need to sit down with a sketch artist _now_.”  
  
Hux sighed and nodded. “I had to make sure you were alright, first. I would never forgive myself if you got injured. I... I am so sorry. I should have shot him when he first showed himself, if I weren’t so encased in my thoughts than I might’ve-”  
  
“Hux, it’s not your fault.”  
  
“I should have been paying attention.”  
  
Phasma chuckled softly, patting his leg. “If that’s the case, Palpatine’s death is just as much my fault as yours. I was lost in my thoughts too... but Kylo Ren is a good assassin; as much as I hate to let those words leave my lips. He knew where we would be, probably knew exactly what thoughts were going through our head, and he knew _exactly_ when to strike.”  
  
Hux smiled weakly, his tongue darting out nervously. “You’re right... but I’m still sorry.  
  
Phasma nodded and then cleared her throat. “You need to go back to base, _now_ , and sit down with a sketch artist. I’m alive, Hux, it was a cl-”  
  
“Warning shot that went clear through.”  
  
Phasma blinked a moment. “He said it to me himself. It was a clear shot through your shoulder, and you’d be out of surgery 37 minutes from the time he told me – which it was, he was spot on – kid knows way too much-”  
  
“Stop right there. Kid?” Phasma frowned, her eyes sparking dangerously. “What do you mean, _kid_?”  
  
“He’s seventeen, Phasma.”  
  
Phasma’s mouth dropped open, and she blanched. “He’s killed 68 of the most hated criminals in America, and he’s _seventeen_?”  
  
“Oh, to quote him, he was _sixteen during most of it._ He _turned seventeen last week_.”  
  
“This kid is seventeen, Hux, and he’s... if he’s done this and he is this powerful now, imagine how strong he could be when he’s twenty, or twenty-five or-”  
  
“That’s not going to happen.” Hux shook his head, more to himself than her. “He is not going to get away with this. I saw his face, we’ll get pictures out to the media as soon as possible. Someone is _bound_ to know this kid.”  
  
“Then get that pretty little arse of yours down to HQ and get a sketch out to the media.”  
  
Hux nodded. Phasma frowned.  
  
“Like _yesterday_ , Hux.”  
  
The agent stood and stopped. He reached out to gently grip onto Phasma’s hand; she squeezed it in return.  
  
“Stay safe; who knows what that little fucker has planned next.”  
  
“You rest that shoulder and stay safe yourself.”  
  
The two agents smiled at each other, and then Hux forced himself to tug his hand away and pull his bloodied shirt back on, the stained cotton rubbing softly against his skin. It gave him little comfort.  
  
He tugged his suit jacket back on as he made his way out of Phasma’s hospital room, still trying to figure out where he had seen Kylo Ren’s face before.

-xox-

Oh no.  
  
Oh no, oh no.  
  
_Oh hell fucking no._  
  
Kylo Ren couldn’t have been some kid that Hux had seen heading into a school, could he? He couldn’t have been some kid that he’d commuted with, sitting next to him on the bus when his car broke down, bus too busy to sit by himself. He couldn’t have been just some kid that skateboarded through his neighbourhood, ruining the grass on the sidewalk, and making Hux wish he lived in a smaller, locked gated community.  
  
No, Kylo Ren had to be the son of the head of the FBI, the woman who had given him a _chance_ – despite his Father being one of the biggest war criminals the world had ever seen – and the woman who he looked to for help and advice when he needed it the most.  
  
Kylo Ren had to be the son of Leia Organa, Ben Solo, her troubled son with the bad relationship with his Father, and idol for his younger sister, Rey.  
  
Hux stared at the family portrait, shaking his head in disbelief as he waited for Organa to turn around and listen to what she had to say.  
  
Currently, she was on the phone to her eight year old daughter, Rey Amidala-Solo; who was complaining about not being able to go visit her Father who was currently out of state.  
  
Hux still wondered just how Han Solo had gotten out of his drug-trafficking charge, and just how he had started it all up again when his wife headed the whole FBI. Actually, scratch that, he didn’t need to wonder how the FBI ‘lost’ the evidence pointing towards Solo when Leia was head.  
  
“I told you, Rey, you can spend some time with your brother, and that’s _final_ ; Mommy has work she has to do, so I’ll see you and Ben tonight for dinner. I love you. Yes, Rey, I love you too. Yes you can- wait, _maybe_ you and Ben can go to the concert. We’ll discuss it tonight. Bug me about it when we’ve sat down to eat. Only when we’re eating. Okay, okay, I love you. I’ll see you later, sweetie.”  
  
Leia finally put the phone down and her chair swung around to face Hux.  
  
“Be seated, Hux.”  
  
The agent sank into the leather seat he stood in front of, swallowing hard.  
  
“You had Kylo Ren in your grasp.”  
  
“Ma’am if I-”  
  
“Did you, or did you not have Kylo Ren in your grasp?”  
  
“I did, ma’am.”  
  
“And you lost him.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“I was distracted by my radio. My eyes left his face for just a second and then-”  
  
“His _face_?”  
  
Hux glanced at the family portrait again and swallowed. Hard. “Yes, ma’am.”  
  
“What did he look like?”  
  
Hux cleared his throat. “I don’t remember, ma’am. My head hit the ground when he tackled me, I can’t seem to recall what he looked like.”  
  
Leia stared at Hux, hard, and Hux could have sworn she could see directly into her head, could see the face of her son swimming around his peripheral vision, and then she sighed.  
  
“You looked at your radio?”  
  
“I glanced at my radio for a split-second and... I’m not entirely sure what happened. I believe he tackled me, but all I remember is hitting the floor, and then being handcuffed to the pole which agent Kane freed me from, ma’am.”  
  
Leia rubbed her temple and sighed heavily, closing her eyes for a moment. “I can’t believe we had him, and we lost him.”  
  
“How bad is the damage this time, ma’am?”  
  
“Palpatine is, not surprisingly, dead. The bullet travelled through his brain. It killed him instantly. I assume you checked in on Phasma.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
  
“How is she?”  
  
“One clear shot through her shoulder, she should be off desk duty in a month.”  
  
“What makes you so sure?”  
  
“Kylo Ren told me.”  
  
Leia darted forward. “Tell me everything, Hux.”  
  
Hux shrugged a little, frowning. “There’s not much to tell. I almost fell of a building in pursuit of him, he tugged me up from the ledge before he connected his knee with my face.” His nose gave a painful throb and his skin around his right eye went tight, as though his body had suddenly remembered the assault and that it should be reacting.  
  
“That fits Kylo Ren’s MO.”  
  
Hux nodded slowly. “He’s never harmed anyone – not fatally, at least – that wasn’t his target.”  
  
“I think today might have been the first time he’s shot an agent.”  
  
Leia sighed and ran a hand over her face, and over the plait that circled her hair – Hux remembered the rumour that went around the FBI that it was in honour of her Mother. Glancing at the wall, he saw a picture of a young woman, holding twins in her arms.  
  
He assumed the rumour was true.  
  
“What do we need to do to catch this guy?”  
  
“This kid.”  
  
Leia frowned and leaned forward. “Excuse me?”  
  
“He’s seventeen, just turned.”  
  
“He’s seventeen?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am. He told me himself.”  
  
“Just turned seventeen and he’s at the top of the FBI’s Most Wanted list...” Leia shook her head and then reached out to pick up the photo of her family.  
  
Hux looked away.  
  
The photo was sweet; Han had his arms around Leia, whilst Rey clutched to her legs, her three hair buns bouncing in the picture as she smiled up at her Mother. Ben lurked in the background, looming over all his family, a solid 6 foot – and still growing his Mother said fondly – but his face had a soft smile as he rested his head on his Mother’s shoulder at the camera.  
  
Hux found he had to look away.  
  
Leia sighed softly, letting her fingers drag over her son’s face. “Kylo could easily be Ben.”  
  
Hux stood, abruptly, clearing his throat. “With all due respect, ma’am, I would really like to go back to the hospital and sit with Phasma, ensure that she’s safe. I would prefer not to risk Kylo Ren coming back to end her life, should he decide against allowing her to live.”  
  
Leia sat with her face in a frown as she sighed. “I’d rather you stayed here and started on that mountain of paperwork that Kylo Ren has left you with. I’ll send Kane to go and stay with her. I’d rather not have the two of you together, specifically for that reason.”  
  
Hux grunted and nodded. “As you wish, ma’am.”  
  
“You’re dismissed.”  
  
Hux bowed his head out of respect and headed through the glass doors of Leia’s office, deciding to head to the locker room and change his bloodied shirt.  
  
He could feel eyes on him, people judging him for losing Kylo Ren. People wondering if he was okay, people trying to figure out what had happened on that rooftop.  
  
Hux decided it was probably best not to give anyone an answer.  
  
Sighing, he darted through the closing electronic doors to the hallway, making his way down to the locker rooms.  
  
On his way, a familiar mop of black hair passed him. Hux froze, and turned around, staring at Ben Solo, tapping away on his phone as he walked slowly down the hallway. Hux reacted before he could register his movements.  
  
Ben was trapped between the wall and Hux, eyes wide as he stared the inch up at the man’s face.  
  
There was no denying that those eyes were the same ones that had stared into Hux’s.  
  
“A-Agent, unhand me!”  
  
“Ben Solo, you’re under arrest. You have the right to remain silent – anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court. Do you understand your rights as I’ve read them to you?”  
  
Hux forced the teen to turn around and was all too aware of the crowd starting to gather behind the glass doors.  
  
“Let go of me!”  
  
“Agent Hux! I trust you have good reason for doing this.”  
  
Hux froze for a mere second at the sound of Leia.  
  
“Ma’am, I fully believe that your son is Kylo Ren.”  
  
There was a collective gasp from around the room, and Leia stepped forward. “I highly doubt it.”  
  
Hux frowned at her. “Ma’am, I have no doubt that Ben Solo is the man I saw on top of that roof just two hours ago.”  
  
“Two hours ago, my son was being splashed across every gossip blog across the nation, due to getting into a fight with a fellow school mate, and _yes_ , the photos are time stamped. My son was nowhere near the rally when Palpatine was shot. Un-cuff him _immediately_.”  
  
Hux hesitated. Leia rolled her eyes and fumbled her phone out of her pocket to pull open the photos. Sure enough, 3:27pm sat in the corner of the photo she was showing her agent. That was around the time Hux almost busted his lungs, rushing through the apartment complex. Hux slumped a little, and stared at the molten topaz eyes staring back at him, a smirk dancing across the golden irises.  
  
Hux had no choice but to un-cuff Ben, breathing heavily. “I apologise. I must have hit my head harder than I realised.”  
  
Leia frowned. “Go to the hospital. I want you to have a full evaluation.”  
  
Hux nodded and Ben Solo purposely shouldered into Hux as he walked by. The group had dispersed, probably the moment that Leia had walked through the door, and Ben smirked at Hux as he walked backwards.  
  
“Nice try, pretty boy.”  
  
Hux watched Ben walk into the FBI head quarters, sighing heavily. He let his head hit against the wall before he headed to the locker room to change his shirt, before heading off to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If you wanna, hit me with your theories at i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Interested in what y'all think_


	3. Chapter 3

Ben stalked onto the bus that stopped for him, hiking his school bag higher up his shoulder. He tried to ignore the ultimate feeling of impending doom hovering over his heart... but he knew he had fucked up.  
  
He knew he had fucked up as massively as he fucking could, and he wasn’t surprised to see Carli sitting halfway down the bus, looking like she was chewing wasps.  
  
Heaving a sigh, Ben made his way down the aisle to collapse in the seat next to her.  
  
“You fucked up.”  
  
Ben rolled his eyes. “Tell me something I don’t know.”  
  
“He saw you.”  
  
“It was take a bullet or let him pull down my hoods.”  
  
“He _saw_ you; the Leader is going to put a bullet through your- OW!”  
  
Ben’s foot connected with Carli’s ankle as he saw agent Hux get on the bus. His eyes narrowed, and Hux paused a moment when he made eye contact with Ben. The teen snarled.  
  
“Stalking a minor now? Maybe I should place a call in to my Mother.”  
  
“I’m here because your Mother sent me home.” Hux narrowed his eyes again. “Who’s this? I’ve never seen her around you before.”  
  
“I’m Carli.” She offered her, rather stiff, hand to the agent who shook it in return, with an equally stiff hand. “I’m an old friend of Ben’s.”  
  
“Strange, I didn’t know Ben had any friends from England.”  
  
Ben cleared his throat. “You understand how weird it is for a 26 year old man to be getting cosy with two minors, right?”  
  
“Speak for yourself, Solo.”  
  
Ben rolled his eyes at Carli elbowing him. “Alright then, sheesh; you understand how weird it is for a 26 year old man to be getting cosy with a 17 year old and a 19 year old, right?”  
  
Hux ran his eyes over the girl and then stopped when he saw the man behind the two teenagers leaning forward, a deep frown on his face. Hux cleared his throat and moved further back down the bus. Ben noticed how he sat within earshot, two seats back.  
  
Ben cleared his throat, speaking a little loudly on purpose. “So, hey, you hear The 1975 are performing in town this weekend?”  
  
“You’re kidding?!”  
  
“Nope; Rey and I might be going.”  
  
“Oh sweet, I’ll have to come with you...”  
  
Hux drifted out of the conversation and turned his attention to his phone. He was so sure that Ben was Kylo Ren; he was so sure that those eyes had been the ones to bore into his, had been so fucking sure that the teenager had been the six foot assassin that had ended the life of so many, had destroyed so many families.  
  
The bus lurched slowly to a stop and the man in between Ben and Hux got off the bus, and the agent dared to shift in his seat. He sat with his back to the window, ear close to Ben and this... Carli; Hux listened as closely as he could without being obvious.  
  
“I heard that Finn cooked Hailstra a nice meal before it happened. Perhaps they’ll cook you one too.”  
  
“Don’t need a nice meal.”  
  
“Yes you do. I hope your family have a nice suit for you to wear.”  
  
Ben seemed to actually slump in his seat and, judging from Carli’s reaction, he kicked her. “Stop it. I’m in no danger.”  
  
“He saw your _face_.”  
  
“And he tried to arrest me and got sent home for it.”  
  
Carli clicked her tongue, looking out the window before her hand reached out to press the stop bell. Both her and Ben stood, making their way down the still moving bus to the doors, waiting for it to stop before they turned their heads, both thanking the driver.  
  
Ben made eye contact with Hux as the bus started moving again. He didn’t appreciate the teen flipping him off.

-xox-

Poe wiped down the bar of _The Storm Trooper_ , frowning at the stains that seemed to have engrained themselves in the wood work. He’d waxed it just the other day, these glass rings should be lifting with a single wipe to the wood.  
  
Grunting, he put a bit more elbow grease into it, only to be startled by his husband wrapping those strong arms around his chest, Finn’s broad chest pressing against Poe’s back.  
  
“Relax; just bleach it after closing tonight.”  
  
Poe sighed and shifted around in Finn’s arms, looking up at the man with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Finn’s neck.  
  
“That can be your job, then.”  
  
Finn chuckled a little and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Poe’s lips. It was a sweet kiss at first, which slowly turned into a rough, bruising kiss, Finn’s lips attacking Poe’s – gently – with his teeth.  
  
Poe groaned, and shuddered as Finn lifted him onto the bar, excitement coursing through his body, only for them to be interrupted by the bell above the door ringing.   
  
Poe frowned when he saw Ben, leaning in the doorway, Carli still standing on the street behind him.  
  
“Are we interrupting something?”  
  
“Nope; you’re not interrupting at all.” Poe grit his teeth, thankful for his tight jeans that were now... well, uncomfortable. “Not often we see you, Kylo. What happened?”  
  
Carli stormed in, clouting Ben round the back of the head, who retaliated with precise aim by slamming his palm into the back of her neck, making her collapse to the floor in pain.  
  
“Got my face seen, didn’t I? Snoke will want to see me.”  
  
Finn gaped, lost for a moment. “You had your face seen?”  
  
“Some ditzy, ginger prat that works underneath my Mother on the Kylo Ren case; he tried to arrest me.”  
  
“Oh God, Kylo... you’ve fucked up.” Poe bit into his lip, a frown set across his features. “Did Snoke send for you?”  
  
Ben shook his head, and then frowned at the sound of a knock on the door. Finn was quick to tug their masks from under the bar, and Ben and Carli ran to the bar.  
  
Their masks slipped on, clicking into place and Ben and Carli became Kylo and Lestra.  
  
They hurried through to the backroom to change into the spare robes that Finn and Poe kept, listening to the conversation of the usual drunks talking with Poe. It turned into a shouting match, and the two Knights of Ren walked back out into the main room.  
  
The two bikers guarding the exit saw the two, and cleared their throats.  
  
The scene made Kylo snort under his mask.  
  
Finn had a... _measly_ hand gun pointed at the leader of some biker gang, someone called the Resistance or some shit; the leader had Poe pinned to the wall by his throat, and the other two bikers looked like they were ready to shit themselves.  
  
Kylo took one more step forward.  
  
“I suggest you let go of him, _Sir_.”  
  
“Or what?”  
  
“Or you’ll make yourselves an enemy of the Knights of Ren. You’ve seen what we do to our _targets_ , what do you think we’ll do to the people who harm our protectors?”  
  
The biker paled, and slowly let go of Poe, who rearranged his shirt. He breathed heavily, clearing his throat, before the biker stepped back.  
  
“We want our money, Dameron.”  
  
“You’ll get it...” It was a soft mumble from Poe’s lips and then the door slammed shut, blocking the streams of cold light that had been streaming in. The bar returned to its dark, dingy state and Kylo lifted his hand to press the button on the chin of his mask.  
  
The mechanisms clinked away in Kylo’s hearing, and then the mouth piece moved, and Kylo tugged it off, worry on his face.  
  
“What do you owe _them_ money for? That’s the third debt collection I’ve heard about _this month_ and it’s only the 12 th, Dameron.”  
  
“It was just some idea that never took off.”  
  
“Isn’t that what you owe everyone money for?”  
  
Poe glared at Kylo, breathing slightly harshly. “Why don’t you just do and see Snoke?”  
  
“He’s asking for you.”

Everyone turned at the sound of a new voice, and Kylo bowed his head in respect to Cometra.   
  
She was 27, and the eldest Knight of Ren. She was the first to make it into the big headline news, with her sleek metal helmet with the diamond eye slits, thick black robes, and _sword_. Kylo admired that of her. She used a sword and or other melee weapons. Guns were not her style. The other thing Kylo admired of her, was that she could get close enough to use syringes, poisoning her target without them even realising she was behind them.  
  
Cometra was 5 foot 11, with a thick mop of black hair that was _always_ braided. Kylo didn’t think he had ever seen her without those thin little braids in, the elastic that held them a variety of neon colours. She had dark skin that seemed to glisten when she came in from a kill with her head held high, and the spark of adrenaline in beautiful, pale blue eyes.  
  
Her eyes caught everyone off guard; they were the thing no one expected, but then why would anyone expect anything _less_?  
  
Cometra was a beautiful assassin with blades that dripped the rubies of many murderers; she was unusual in her methods, and she was deadly. Why should she not look the part?  
  
Working underneath Snoke, being his assassin sent out to Russia when Lestra was sent to England, she had killed many; and she was an icon in the Knights of Ren. She was a living _legend_.  
  
Kylo had heard her body count was now up in the 600s, after her four-month stint in Russia.  
  
Heck, she’d killed the _President of Russia_ and had only been seen by two people, who were too terrified to move.  
  
One newspaper got a photo of her, and it had been the first photo to circulate of her – over six years. It was rare any other Knights of Ren saw her, and for her to be in America, must mean that Snoke had a very dangerous plan to come together soon.  
  
Kylo couldn’t help but wonder if he would be around to take part.  
  
Cometra cleared her throat once more. “Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader is asking for you. Do not make him wait.”  
  
Kylo realised he had been staring at her in awe, as he usually did, and bowed his head quickly. “Forgive me, Sister Ren.” Pressing his helmet against his hip as he cleared his throat, Kylo avoided her eyes. “I’ll go now.”  
  
Cometra didn’t look at Kylo as he rushed through to the backroom, to the basement door, and the steps that lead down... far, far down under the city.

-xox-

Miles into the dry sewers under the city, having crept through the abandoned subway tunnels and sanitation chutes, Kylo’s only friends for the past half an hour had been the rats and insects that called the underground city their home.  
  
Now, stood outside the door that would open to reveal the Supreme Leader, none surrounded his feet. None dared come this far down... the air surrounding the door seemed to throb malevolence, and that feeling made Kylo feel alive.  
  
Taking a breath, he pushed the door open and started walking across the stone walkway that kept visitors and the Supreme Leader suspended across the stagnant water that surrounded them.  
  
Kylo walked directly to where the man was sat and fell to a knee. Setting his helmet to the floor, he bowed his head to the Supreme Leader and stayed silent.  
  
“Kylo Ren; you have failed me.”  
  
Kylo bit his tongue.  
  
“You allowed yourself to be seen, by an FBI agent, no less, and then almost got yourself arrested.”  
  
Kylo stayed silent.  
  
“Speak.”  
  
“I can only offer my most sincere apologies, Supreme Leader. The agent was trained by my Mother, he is a cunning one – however, my Mother believes not a word of what he speaks, and the alibi worked an absolute treat. He’s suspicious, but he’s not entirely sure of the sanity of his own mind.”  
  
“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t, how did the agent say? Have _your brains paint the wall_.”  
  
“I have none, other than the fact I can provide you with FBI information that no other Knight can provide you with, Supreme Leader.”  
  
Silence filled the large chamber, and Kylo ached to lift his head. He was itching to lift his head, to peek at what the Supreme Leader might be doing – and then the back of a hand connected with his face, and Kylo went flying across the ground. There was a soft splash as his helmet landed in the two inches of green water below where he lay, but Kylo did not react.  
  
“Look at me.”  
  
Kylo slowly sat up, making sure to bear his face, should the Supreme Leader decide that the Knight deserved another slap.  
  
The dim light was restricted, but Kylo could make out the Leader’s face, curled, grey, rotting and stitched in places.  
  
The rumours amongst the Knights was that Snoke had been an assassin himself, in the day, but had been in an acid attack, diluting his eyesight – the explanation as to why Snoke preferred staying in the dark – and making his skin itch and ache in the sun.  
  
“I will not kill you, not at the moment.”  
  
Kylo bowed his head in silent thanks.  
  
“However,” Snoke continued and Kylo was quick to lift his head. His heart dropped when he saw the riding crop in Snoke’s hand. “You will strip your upper body and turn for your punishment.”  
  
Kylo shook as he stood up, fingers trembling as he undid the buttons that kept his tunic together. As he turned, he kept all emotions off his face.

-xox-

When Kylo’s back was full of welts, blood dripping from the abused skin, and his skin felt like it was burning, Snoke finally stopped.  
  
Kylo had never felt more grateful when he heard the whip fall, landing pathetically on the ground.  
  
“Rise, my Knight, and redress yourself.”  
  
Kylo did as he was told, wincing as his tunic touched his abused back. It hurt to stand up straight, his back and spine ached, but he forced himself to stand straight, head held high.  
  
“Don’t be so incompetent next time.”  
  
Kylo bowed his head.  
  
“I have a new contract for you.”  
  
“Another contract so soon after Palpatine, Supreme Leader? Would this be Knights’ business or a business contact?”  
  
“Knights’ business. There is an FBI agent poking around into our business, more than Agents Hux and Phasma.”  
  
“Pass me their name and they will not live to see the end of the week, Supreme Leader.”  
  
“Brave words, considering it is already Friday, Kylo Ren.”  
  
“I take my work seriously, Supreme Leader, and if someone is messing in the Knights’ business, than they must be eradicated before they cause damage.”  
  
Snoke raised his head, obviously impressed with the Knight before him.  
  
“His name is Dopheld Mitaka.”  
  
Kylo knew the name, had seen the man nervously handing files to his Mother before. “Consider it done, Supreme Leader.”  
  
“Leave me.”  
  
Kylo Ren nodded his head, stopped to retrieve his helmet from the stagnant pool it sat in, and then began making his way back through the underground systems, looking forward to getting home to a hot shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben kicked his shoes off by the door as he walked in, tugging his long coat off to hang it up on the peg. “Mom? Rey?”  
  
There was no noise, and then Ben almost fell to the ground when Rey slammed into him, her arms wrapping around his waist. “Hey, Jed.”  
  
“Hey, bubba.”  
  
Ben reached down and carefully hoisted Rey into his arms, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her on his hip. Ben made sure to drop his bag at the bottom of the stairs, and headed into the kitchen where his Mother was cooking.  
  
“Hey, Mom.”  
  
“Hey, sweetheart. I want to apologise for agent Hux’s behaviour at the office, earlier.”  
  
Ben shrugged and set Rey down on the long marbled breakfast bar. She turned and Ben noticed for the first time that her long hair was flowing around her waist. Snapping out of his trance that the pain in his back had held for him, he took the hair bobbles from her wrist and started gently tugging it into her usual three buns. Ben had done it before when he was nine, when two-year-old Rey had wanted her hair up, and since then, the whole family had learnt to do the three buns that Rey loved so much.  
  
Everyone could do it, but Rey loved them the most when Ben did it.  
  
“No need to apologise; I’m not quite sure why he thinks that the son of the FBI would be the most wanted assassin in America.” Ben laughed, securing the first bun on the back of Rey’s head, moving onto the second. “He hit his head, I can’t be mad. No papers got a photo of me in handcuffs, so there’s no damage.”  
  
Leia paused in her stirring of the pot on the stove, and Ben smiled weakly. “Look, if he had got me into trouble, I’d ask for action to be taken, but nothing happened, and I think that he probably just hit his head too hard like he said.”  
  
Leia smiled softly and went back to cooking. “That’s my boy. Always forgiving, you have a kind heart.”  
  
“Not usually what people describe me as, but I’ll take it.” Ben leant on the breakfast bar only to yelp when Rey tugged on his hair.  
  
“Bubba!”  
  
“Right, right, sorry!” Ben turned quickly, and smiled as he twisted the last bunch of Rey’s hair into her third bun before he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
“Rey was talking about you and her going to a concert.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s tomorrow night. I have a spare ticket, I’d be happy to bring Rey along.”  
  
Rey squealed and clapped a little, and Ben chuckled. Leia frowned and sighed. “I’d like you to take an agent along as security.”  
  
“Mom, I don’t need a bodyguard.”  
  
“I’d rather you take one, Ben.”  
  
“Mom,” Ben smiled softly, running his hand through his hair. “If someone was going to kill me, would they really do it at a concert, where they could kill innocent bystanders? You know if anyone takes a contract out on me, it would be the Knights of Ren that are sent to kill me, probably Kylo Ren himself.”  
  
Leia slumped a little and sighed, turning to start draining the pasta in the sink. “Alright, but you can take your father’s hand gun.”  
  
“You trust me to take a gun?”  
  
Leia sighed and started dishing up. “Go and set the table.”

Ben chuckled and turned so that Rey could clamber onto his back, feet banging against his hips as he walked through to the dining room. He set Rey down in the chair next to his usual one, and went to get the silver-ware from the cupboard.  
  
He was deep in his own mind, trying to figure out how he would get out tonight to take agent Mitaka’s life. How would he get past the security that surrounded their house, how he would cut the alarms without alarming the security-  
  
“Bubba?”  
  
Ben watched Rey as he made his way back to the dining table, setting the cutlery down.  
  
“Yeah, Jed?”  
  
“Can we sleep outside in the tent tonight?”  
  
Ben blinked at her for a moment before smiling. “Yeah, yeah, let’s ask Mom.”

-xox-

Ben collapsed against the air bed he and Rey were sleeping on, and he stared at the canopy roof above him. It was warm, for July, so the usual furs they slept with in the garden were still tucked away in Ben’s wardrobe. Rey was giggling away as Ben set up a small light, not that they needed it with the sun still slowly setting, but it made a weak map of the stars and constellations on the tent walls and it made Rey clap her little hands away.  
  
Ben felt guilty as he handed Rey her thermos of hot chocolate that Leia had so lovingly prepared for them.  
  
And that Ben had laced with crushed sleeping pills. He wasn’t putting her in danger at all, they were the pills that the doctor had given Rey when she had hard times sleeping when Han first went away on... ‘business’.  
  
By the time the night fell around the tent, Rey would be in a deep sleep, and Ben, well, Kylo would be able to sneak out and complete his mission before he returned to wrap his arms around Rey as she woke up.  
  
Ben thought about Mitaka, about the agent that had often watched over him and Rey when they were at the FBI headquarters. Ben thought about how Mitaka often looked after Rey, making her squeal as he ran around with her on his back – something that Rey only allowed Ben to do, really. Ben thought about how Mitaka had a girlfriend and a child on the way, and a tear slipped down his cheek.  
  
Ben stopped thinking about Mitaka.  
  
Instead, he clapped away with Rey, singing along to some songs before Rey booed him.  
  
“My singing is just as good as Matt Healy’s excuse you!”  
  
“Nope! No, it’s not! Even Daddy said it’s terrible.”  
  
Ben rolled his eyes and tugged his phone from his waistband, going through his songs before putting on Tiny Tim. The guy creeped Ben out, but Rey loved him, so he let it play.  
  
It wasn’t too long after that that Rey was yawning, struggling to stay away, and Ben lay down on the air bed, wrapping his arms around Rey’s tiny figure to hold her close as she drifted off, sucking on the wool of her home made doll.  
  
Ben didn’t move, not until the darkness around the tent was so thick that he could see the names on the small constellation map still shining around the tent walls. Quickly, he sat up, slipping out of the tent and through the dark to the bushes that ran across the east wall of the garden.  
  
After a short moment of searching, Ben found his bag of Knights of Ren apparel, chucked it on his back and scaled the wall quickly. He smiled as he landed with a soft thump on the other side. 4 seconds was a new record, and Kylo quickly rushed off into the dark of the night.

-xox-

Mitaka shot upright at the sound of a window slamming shut. Slowly, he raised from his chair, hands taking the gun from his waistband, pointing it into the darkness that surrounded him.   
  
The agent regretted not leaving the lights on, choosing instead, to work from the single lamp on his desk.  
  
Heavy footfall echoed around the darkness, and then the main light flickered on, blinding Mitaka for the slightest of moments.  
  
It was all the time needed for Mitaka to find himself tied to his chair, gun on the floor, hands cuffed to the arms.  
  
“I didn’t think the Knights of Ren would pay me a visit.”  
  
Kylo walked into Mitaka’s line of sight, tugging his hoods off. His mask reflected the light shining onto it, and he watched Mitaka flinch.  
  
“I know who you are, Kylo Ren.”  
  
“You know who all of our operatives are. I’m impressed, so is the Supreme Leader. You stole his attention when you started asking questions to our protectors.”  
  
Mitaka frowned for a moment before he licked his lips. “The Damerons.”  
  
“Correct.”  
  
“Ben, you’re driving your Mother crazy.”  
  
“My name is Kylo Ren.”  
  
“I have evidence proving you to be Ben Solo.”  
  
“If you speak the truth, Ben Solo would have been in cuffs long before this night.”  
  
His voice slipped through the mouthpiece of Kylo’s mask, booming around the room, making Mitaka flinch. Kylo Ren tugged his gun from his holster, and started checking it over, ensuring that the safety gage worked and that his ammo was full.  
  
“Agents will be returning-”  
  
“Shortly, in around 24 minutes, three agents will return from their overseas mission, joining with the CIA in order to hunt Knight Lestra Ren who they recently discovered came back to the US, via the fake passport, Karla Amidala, where she now resides in our safe house.”  
  
Kylo raised his gun and Mitaka slowly rose his hands. “My girlfriend-”  
  
“Your girlfriend is safe at her Mother’s, and the baby will be taken care of by her family. The Knights of Ren will make anonymous donations to her and the child, and pay for her health care until she can support herself.”  
  
“Y-You...” Mitaka’s mouth was half open, and he seemed confused.  
  
Kylo cleared his throat. “Your girlfriend and your child are not our target.”  
  
Mitaka went to reply, but the building shook from an explosion not too far away, and Mitaka looked out the window at the plume of fire and smoke, about 17 miles away.  
  
“Your research on the Knights of Ren has been destroyed.”  
  
“My-”  
  
Kylo’s trigger finger tensed and Mitaka fell limply on the chair. A single drop of blood streamed down his forehead, curling down his face, and Kylo glanced around. His Mother had told him before about alarms in the FBI that were triggered at the sound of gun shots, and he estimated he had about 12 minutes before agents flooded the building- scratch that, they were here already.  
  
Scowling, Kylo rushed back to the window he had clawed his entry through dragging himself out of it just before the room filled with agents.

-xox-

Ben tore through the streets, his bag bumping on his back as he kept to the silent back alleys and walkthroughs. He had a pounding stitch in his side, and he wondered long and hard about how quickly the agents had gotten there.  
  
Had there been more in the shadows than he had thought? Had they willingly given Mitaka’s life for a shot at catching Kylo Ren? Was his Mother less clueless than Ben had originally thought?  
  
Panting, he tore around a corner and made the last sprint home. He chucked his bag over the wall and scrambled over, snarling as he snagged his jeans on a loose bit of barbed wire. Ben jumped down, just before the alarm system registered him, and he rushed through the gardens. Chucking his bag into the tree just above the tent, he heard the back door open.  
  
He had no hope of disappearing into the tent so he stretched out, making his back arch as he turned around to watch his Mother with a tilted head. He fake-yawned for a moment and rubbed his eyes. “Mom?”  
  
“Ben, there’s been trouble at the FBI.”  
  
“Trouble?”  
  
“Agent Mitaka was taken out by the Knights of Ren; judging from the size of the bullet hole, it was Kylo Ren.”  
  
Ben widened his eyes, covering his mouth a little. His eyes flickered to the tent before back to his Mother. “Do you- do you want me to tell Rey when she wakes up tomorrow?”  
  
“I’ll see if I can come up with something... I need you to look after her, alright? I’m going into the office now, rather than later, they need help.”  
  
“Sounds like you need to increase your security.”  
  
“That’s the second thing we’re going to look at.”  
  
“What’s the first?”  
  
“The security footage.”  
  
Ben froze for a split second, remembering his conversation with Mitaka. “Stay safe, please; God knows why they targeted Mitaka but if they’re looking at the people on the Knights of Ren case...”  
  
“I know I could be in danger.” Ben had never heard his Mother’s voice shake like it was. He stepped forward, and wrapped his arms tightly around her.  
  
Leia returned the hug before she stepped back, taking a breath. She smiled up at Ben, before frowning as she looked him over. “Since when do you sleep in jeans and Converse?”  
  
“I just- just fell asleep before I could take them off, Mom.”  
  
“Are those ripped? Ben, those are a pair of $90 jeans!”  
  
“Agent Mitaka, Mom? I think you need to be somewhere...”  
  
Leia shook her head and slumped a little before nodding. “Look after your younger sister. Remember, your Father-”  
  
“-Han-”  
  
“ _Han_ is meant to be getting home tomorrow.”  
  
Ben rubbed the side of his face, groaning. “I know.”  
  
“Don’t get into a fight.”  
  
“As long as he doesn’t bait me, we’ll be fine.”  
  
Leia sighed a little and obviously didn’t look comfortable with leaving the house but... she sighed and shook her head.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Ben leant down to wrap his arms around Leia, kissing the side of his Mother’s head. “I love you too, now go!”  
  
Leia gave him one last squeeze before she rushed off; already dialling numbers into her phone as she disappeared back into the house.  
  
Ben shuddered, kicked his shoes and jeans off, thankful he had stuffed some pajama shorts on before they’d set the tent up, and then crawled back into it. He tugged Rey against his chest, kissing the top of her head and she grumbled.  
  
“Bubba?”  
  
“Just went to the toilet, Jed, just went to the toilet.”  
  
She grumbled and fell back to sleep. Ben closed his eyes, and tried to stop worrying about his Mother.  
  
Sleep didn’t come easy that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Hux collapsed with a groan as his orgasm faded, resting his arm over his eyes. He could hear the soft panting of Phasma next to him, trying to gain control of her breathing once more.  
  
He groaned a little, shuddering softly, only to roll over and watch Phasma. His hand reached out and gently drifted over her side, running his finger pads over the soft dolphin tattoo she had that curved around her belly button.  
  
Phasma smiled softly and lay there with her eyes closed, relaxing. Hux didn’t remember the last time he’d seen her so relaxed.   
  
“I don’t remember last time we did this...”  
  
“Two months ago. I wore the harness and fucked your brains out.”  
  
Hux flushed slightly, and leaned down to press his lips to hers. She hesitated, before she kissed back, only to stand up.  
  
“Have you lost weight?” Hux watched her naked body as she swayed through to his en suite, looking back with a wink.  
  
“Just worked on my muscles in the gym; lost a bit of weight. Curves got better.” Phasma chuckled under her breath as she stepped into the shower. “Boy can tell I ain’t missing no meals.”   
  
Hux sat up and frowned at her. “Did you just- did you just quote Nicki Minaj at me?”  
  
Phasma burst into laughter and nodded. “Yes, yes I did.”  
  
Hux snorted. “My anaconda don’t want none unless you got guns, hun.”  
  
Phasma keeled over, laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach, wheezing. Hux forced himself up, and walked through to the en suite, stepping into the shower behind Phasma, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled and leaned back against him, and they both sighed, content to stand under the hot water stream.  
  
Hux ran his hands gently over Phasma’s stomach, playing over her abs, only to shift and gently press his hands down her thighs.  
  
“Brendan, stop.”  
  
Hux sighed and let his hands drop to rest on her hips.   
  
“You’re thinking too deeply into something again, what is it?”  
  
Hux rested his chin back on Phasma’s shoulder, closing his eyes. “Kylo Ren.”  
  
“Forget that you almost had him.”  
  
“That’s just the thing, Phasma; I’m sure Ben Solo is Kylo Ren.”  
  
Phasma groaned and rocked her hips back into his, in a futile attempt to get him to stop. When he merely moved his hips back, Phasma rubbed the side of her forehead, reaching down to grab the shampoo she left at Hux’s.  
  
“Why so sure? The boss proved that he was otherwise engaged when you were chasing him.”  
  
Hux stood up, leaning on the wall of his shower, staring at the ceramic he stood in. “The fight Ben Solo got into was near the rally. I looked up the street, and its two blocks east from where the chase started.”  
  
Phasma tilted her head back to start rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. Hux reached out to play his fingers over the small _bite me_ tattoo that sat just above Phasma’s right arse cheek as he continued.  
  
“See, the man who shot Palpatine, the man I started chasing, and the man on the roof, was just smaller than me, probably an inch or two in height difference. The Kylo Ren I chased through the first apartment building... was significantly shorter.”  
  
Phasma frowned and stared at Hux. “Are you sure?”  
  
“At first, I put that down to me being hyped up on adrenaline, and I miscalculated – you know, being more busy hanging from the side of a building, wondering if I’m about to die... but I am fairly certain that the Knight I chased after, at first, was 5 foot 7. Ben Solo has a friend; I was introduced to her as Carli. Now, I did a bit of digging.”  
  
Phasma rolled her eyes. “Why are you looking up minors?”  
  
“Because of their conversation I overheard on the bus, Phas, – _I heard that Finn cooked Hailstra a nice meal before it happened. Perhaps they’ll cook you one too; **Don’t need a nice meal** ; Yes you do. I hope your family have a nice suit for you to wear; **Stop it. I’m in no danger** ; He saw your __face_ _; **And he tried to arrest me and got sent home for it**._ ”  
  
Phasma’s eyes widened. “Hold on a second... Hailstra was the Knight of Ren that was found dead in Chicago four months ago... Their ‘Supreme’ Leader deemed her to be unworthy of the Knights of Ren after she got caught and her face went around social media... This Finn has to be an accomplice of the Knights.”  
  
“You know what the best part is?”  
  
“Please let this actually be good news.”  
  
“Carli Morrison is five foot seven inches exactly.”

-xox-

Ben groaned as he heard the banging on the door, and he made his way to the front to open it.  
  
“Sheesh, Han, you know if you just- Agent Hux and...?”  
  
The blonde woman on his doorstep showed Ben her ID. “FBI Agent Phasma. Hux and I need to ask you a few questions.”  
  
“What about?”  
  
“How about we come on inside?”  
  
Ben hesitated and then tugged the lone earphone out of his ear, frowning as the already faint sound of Motörhead became nothing but background noise, and he stepped aside. “Let me go set my little sister up with a movie or something, we can stay in the kitchen.”  
  
Ben watched Hux and Phasma settle in the kitchen as he went by; Phasma sat on a stool at the breakfast bar, and Hux leant against the sleek black marble.  
  
Rey looked up as Ben entered the room. “Who is it, bubba?”  
  
“Just some people Mommy works with.” Ben picked up the remote and started flicking through the television channels. “I’m going to put the television on for you, and I want you to _stay in the living room_ , do you hear me, Rey?”  
  
“Yes, bubba.”  
  
“Good girl.” Ben chucked on some kid’s channel and chucked the remotes back on the sofa before he leaned down to press a kiss to Rey’s hair. “I’ll be back soon, alright?”  
  
She nodded, already immersed in the colours running along the 42” television screen, and Ben rolled his eyes, making his way back into the kitchen.  
  
“So what do you need to ask me questions about?”  
  
Ben sat back down on the counter, picking up his half eaten sandwich triangle, eyebrow raised. Hux cleared his throat.  
  
“Does your Mother know that you’re Kylo Ren?”  
  
Kylo rolled his eyes and spoke around his mouthful of sandwich. “M not Kylo ‘en, been through this.”  
  
“Are Carli’s parents aware that she’s a Knight of Ren?”  
  
Ben got a really bad feeling about this, settling in the pit of his stomach. He felt sick. Instead, he took another large bite of his sandwich, clearing his throat. “I wouldn’t know. If she operates with the Knights of Ren, it hasn’t exactly come up in conversation about The 1975 and horror movies.”  
  
Hux snorted a little and turned away. “Cut the crap, Solo.”  
  
“What’s the crap, agent? Do tell, considering you know a hell of a lot more than I do.”  
  
“You are Kylo Ren, and Carli is a member of the Knights of Ren; my best guess, considering her English accent, would be Lestra – as you so rightfully told the media, she’s the English operative, right?”  
  
“You. Are. Insane.” Ben wound his finger by the side of his temple, whistling a little bit before he picked his sandwich up again. His muscles were locking, his body was telling him to run, to sprint to Snoke’s side and hide there, but he stopped his shaking and made eye contact with both agents – just like his training had taught him.  
  
“I wasn’t there when Palpatine was killed-”  
  
“-Oh that was more than easy to pull off. You shot Palpatine, and then you ran. I got caught up in the crowd, and you and Lestra – sorry, Carli – changed places. You got into the fight, and got yourself spotted, and then you and Lestra swapped places once more, and then you tried to unload three bullets into my head.”  
  
Ben felt sick. His sandwich curled in his stomach, and he could feel his gag reflex playing up. He prayed to the Supreme Leader his lunch would stay in his stomach.  
  
“Look, I don’t know what the hell happened to your head when you fell, or what shitty cop movies you’ve been watching but you’re _wrong_. I’m not Kylo Ren, I highly doubt Carli is Lestra, and you’ve overstayed your welcome.”  
  
“My son is right; you’ve overstayed your welcome.”  
  
Everyone turned to watch Han as he walked into the kitchen, setting his bag on the counter. Ben frowned and turned away.   
  
Hux and Phasma got up and made their way to the door. Hux looked back at Ben.  
  
“Remember, America doesn’t stand for terrorists.”  
  
“You think the Knights of Ren are a terrorist group?”  
  
“We will find you, and we will stop all of you. That’s your motto, right?” Hux sneered at the teenager on the counter.  
  
“Get the fuck out my house and stop threatening my son.” Han strode across the tiled floor, staring at Hux and then both the agents were turning and leaving.  
  
“Ben?” Han turned to look at his son, worry written across his face.   
  
“ _Han_.” Ben glared at his, so-called, Father before turning away to pick at his sandwich.  
  
“What was that about?”  
  
“The ginger prat thinks, for some god unknown reason, that I’m Kylo Ren.”  
  
“He thinks-”  
  
“-Daddy!”  
  
Han dropped to his knees and spun around to smile at Rey, opening his arms. “Hey there, baby girl.”  
  
Ben dropped the last of his sandwich in the bin. “I’m going out.”  
  
“Son-”  
  
“-I am _not_ your son.  
  
Ben stormed out the room, rushing up to his room, breathing heavily. He ripped his underwear drawer open, finding his second phone. He dialled the number quickly, holding it to his ear.  
  
“The Storm Trooper, Finn Dameron speaking.”  
  
“Finn, its Ky. Are you still in contact with some of your old army buddies?”  
  
“Yeah, I am, why?”  
  
“I need an address.”

-xox-

Hux got home and threw his keys into the bowl that sat on the table in the hallway and rubbed his face. Getting to work to do some more research, only to find that agent Mitaka had been shot and killed whilst he worked last night had raised a whole new bunch of questions, and he wondered when he would be able to question Ben Solo again.  
  
He headed straight to his fridge to grab the carton of orange juice – only to find it wasn’t there. He turned around to find it sitting on his side.  
  
Immediately, his hands went for his gun, drawing it and clicking the safety off. Silently, he walked through his kitchen, swinging around to aim at the top of the stairs. Nothing there but shadows.  
  
Gritting his teeth, he swung his gun around into the living room – only to feel the soft stab in the side of his neck. Within seconds, his vision was swarming, and the ground was coming to meet him.  
  
The last thing he saw before he lost his consciousness was a pair of molten topaz eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ON WITH THE KYLUX
> 
> Okay seriously, sorry, this is the only Kylux in this fic; it was going to be a recurring theme, but then I chaged my plot at chapter 3, ad I already had all the Kylux tagged down so my bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings:
> 
> Somewhat dubcon  
> Bondage
> 
> Accidental drug overdose

Hux slowly faded back to consciousness with a groan. His face was itching but when he went to move his left hand to scratch it, he found his arm was stuck. Frowning, he tried the other, but found it to be stuck also. Slowly, he blinked his eyes open, only to find that his wrists had been handcuffed to the bed – two pairs, one for each wrist.  
  
Looking down, Hux noticed two things.  
  
1 – His ankles were tied to the bedposts at the bottom of the bed as well.  
  
2 – Kylo Ren was sat at the bottom of his bed, head inclined at a slight angle as he watched the FBI agent struggle.  
  
Hux was all too aware of how quiet the room was, and he cleared his throat. “So how does this work... I talk? You talk?”  
  
“You are quiet.” Kylo stood up, looming over the bed and Hux swallowed.  
  
“Alright then; I’ll be quiet.” Hux pressed his lips together, as though he were rubbing lip balm across his badly bitten lip before he took a breath.  
  
Kylo cleared his throat and walked over to sit next to Hux’s chest, tilting his head once more as he observed the man secured to the bed. His mask made each word crack and boom around the room – Hux regretted not having a smaller bedroom. The echo was making his head ache.  
  
“The Knights of Ren do not take too kindly to threats. I do not take kindly to being threatened in my own home. I do not take too kindly to being threatened when my baby sister could have walked in at any second.”  
  
“So you are Ben Solo.”  
  
Kylo’s hand connected with Hux’s cheek, and the agent felt a molar dislodge. He spat it out, frowning when the bloodied calcium landed on his white pillow.  
  
Great; now Kylo owed him a new duvet set.  
  
“Luckily for me,” there was a pause in the Knight’s words as he got up, closing the curtains and shutting out anyone that may see in from across the road. “No one believes you.”  
  
“Agent Phasma does.”  
  
“Ah, of course, FBI Agent Phasma Stoci believes you. She’d believe you no matter what you said.” Hux could hear the smirk in the assassin’s voice. “She will be taken care of soon.”  
  
Hux jerked off the bed, struggling against his restraints. “What the fuck are you doing to her?”  
  
“I’m doing nothing.”  
  
No assassin should sound that innocent.  
  
“What are the Knights of Ren doing to her?”  
  
“They’re simply cleaning up my mess.”  
  
Hux narrowed his eyes at the Knight. “Your Mother knows of our suspicions.”  
  
“Every effort will be made to clear her mind of this lie you’ve concocted.”  
  
“And just how will you do that, if I’m worthy to know?”  
  
“Amnesia is a fairly simple thing to knock someone into.”  
  
“You would give your own Mother amnesia?”  
  
“The Knights of Ren are not permitted to deal with their own family.”  
  
“You sound so uniform.”  
  
“The Knights of Ren are one, we are a machine. We may occasionally work alone, but we always work together.”  
  
Hux shook his head, laughing bitterly. “That makes you all the more easier to take you down. We take down one and you all fall down, one after the other.”  
  
Kylo’s mechanical laugh made a shudder run down Hux’s spine, making him cringe from the Knight that turned, moving to the window on the other side of the bed. “Did you forget, agent Hux; we kill our own all the time. If we break the rules, we die, it’s that simple.”  
  
“You had your face seen, how did you get out alive?”  
  
“I have information and contacts that the Knights of Ren find helpful.”  
  
Hux frowned a little, tilting his head to watch Kylo as the teen observed the photos on the walls. It didn’t take too long for Hux to figure out what he was saying. “You use your Mother’s private log on at the FBI to find information about your contacts. That’s why you’re at headquarters so much.”  
  
“Oh you _are_ a smart one.”  
  
Kylo’s hands raised and Hux braced himself, only to watch the assassin press something on the underside of his chin and Hux watched the mask take itself apart. Kylo tugged it free and set it on the dresser, finally turning back to watch Hux.  
  
“Does Phasma know of your sexual identity?”  
  
“She knows- I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”  
  
Kylo – or was it Ben, now? – chuckled. “I assume she knows, considering one of _your_ favourite toys is her strap on.”  
  
Hux shifted on the bed uncomfortably. He realised, as the smooth fabric rubbed against his skin, that he was in nothing but his underwear and he stared down at Kylo, who had now walked along the side of the bed to stand at the bottom.  
  
“You love her.”  
  
“Phasma’s a lone wolf who likes a hard fuck sometimes.”  
  
“That doesn’t change the fact that you love her.”  
  
Hux licked his lips and stared at his ceiling. “I do.”  
  
“You could marry her.”  
  
Hux frowned as the words fell from his lips, doing his best to stop them and tell a lie. “If there weren’t so many circumstances preventing us from doing so, then I would ask her for her hand.”  
  
“What would those be?”  
  
“You’re one of them.”  
  
Kylo chuckled a little and movement caught Hux’s eyes. Looking down, the teen had stripped; his torso and arms now on show. His legs were still clad in the thick, black material that the Knights wore and Hux found himself even more uncomfortable.  
  
“You’re being awfully honest.”  
  
“I’m not meaning to, believe me.”  
  
“It pays well for the Knights to have a friend in someone who used to work in the army.” Kylo smiled as he walked past the bed, walking to the wall to peer at photos hanging there.  
  
Hux frowned at the state of the Knight’s back, welted, red, split – _abused_. Hux wondered what had happened.  
  
“Finn Dameron; am I right? He and his partner own a bar that you were arrested in for drinking underage about two years ago.”  
  
“You did your research well.”  
  
“What have you done to me?”  
  
“When I knocked you out, I also injected you with a small truth serum, used in interrogations against the US’ enemies. You see, I needed to know information from you, who knew I was Ben Solo, who knew how I escaped and made my alibi – which was very clever of you to figure out, I must say. Next time, I’ll have to collaborate with Cometra – she’s an inch shorter than me; it’ll be much harder to figure out.”  
  
“Why the switching act?”  
  
“Who’s asking the questions here, Brendan?”  
  
“I believe I just asked one and you’re being rude in not answering me.”  
  
Kylo rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. “It was to give me an alibi. Security was very tight, and I had to walk into the rally with my face on show. It was in case anyone caught me at the rally, my face in the crowd. I could protest I was elsewhere getting into a fight.”  
  
The teen continued undressing now, stripping down to a simple pair of black boxers. Hux swallowed.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“I’m going to suck your dick and then ride you.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I find you attractive. Your pleasure isn’t important. You’ll die when I leave this house either way.” Kylo sighed a little. “Besides, I find men give a lot more information when they’re minds can’t say ‘don’t say that’ because everything is dimmed down by lust.”  
  
Hux frowned and licked his lips as Kylo gently started tugging the blanket down, throwing it to the ground. He crawled up the bed, and Hux had the overwhelming feeling that he was the assassin’s prey.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I find you a very attractive man, Brendan Hux.”  
  
The agent tried to shift around underneath the assassin as he straddled him, but Kylo held his knees tightly against the man, smirking a little. Hux closed his eyes as Kylo started grinding against him.  
  
“Talk to me, Hux.”  
  
“What about?”  
  
“Why would you marry Phasma?”  
  
Kylo shifted up onto his knees, pressing his underwear slowly down his thighs, smirking as Hux’s eyes drifted down to watch him.  
  
“She- she has my heart.”  
  
“She had another woman’s heart.”  
  
“I’m well aware.”  
  
Hux closed his eyes again, groaning as Kylo ground his hips down hard against Hux through the agent’s underwear. The agent closed his eyes tightly, and hissed a little, trying to ignore the friction that was rubbing against his cock.  
  
“So, what is this? Some form of black widow manoeuvre?”  
  
“In a way.”  
  
Hux let his eyes open just enough to stare at the Knight above him.  
  
“How do you me-”  
  
Hux was cut off by Kylo’s lips meeting his and the agent found that he was kissing back, chasing Kylo’s lips when the teenager leaned back. Hux groaned softly when Kylo’s hand slipped inside of Hux’s underwear, squeezing his hardening cock. The man whimpered a little, tilting his head back as Kylo’s hand started moving slowly.  
  
“Who have you told about my being Kylo Ren?”  
  
“N-No one.”  
  
Kylo squeezed the cock in hand, giving it a tug. Hux hissed in pleasure, but the edges of it were darkened by pain.  
  
“Who knows that I am Kylo Ren?”  
  
“Phasma. I told her, she knows, but you knew that she knew already.”  
  
Kylo made a soft noise in the back of his throat and shifted so he knelt to one side of Hux, gently tugging the man’s briefs down. Hux struggled against his binds slightly, before he eventually collapsed against his mattress.  
  
His breathing increased as he watched Kylo lean down, pressing a soft kiss to Hux’s tip. The agent whined as Kylo took him into his mouth, sucking softly on the tip, and using his tongue to play with Hux’s slit. The agent’s breath got much heavier as Kylo started bobbing his head, cheeks hollowing.  
  
Hux tried to struggle, tried to move his legs to use his thighs to push Kylo off, but it was pointless, and the agent collapsed against his sheets, breathing heavily. Hux cried out as he felt his tip hit the back of Kylo’s throat, and he dared look down at the topaz eyes staring at him with such domination, Hux felt weak.  
  
Kylo’s tongue pressed firmly against Hux’s vein, and the agent’s hips gave a weak thrust as he cried out. Kylo pulled himself free with an obscene pop, and Hux found he couldn’t draw his eyes away from the saliva connecting his cock head to Kylo’s lips. The Knight knelt up, and crawled up Hux’s body with a smirk.  
  
The agent shuddered at the animalistic look in Kylo’s eyes, once more, getting the feeling that he was being hunted by the Knight, before the teenager came to a stop, hovering gently above the man’s hips.  
  
“Talk to me, Agent Hux.”  
  
Hux raised an eyebrow, clearing his throat. “What of?”  
  
“Why did you become an FBI agent?”  
  
“After what my Father did to the world, I felt like I had to repent for his sins.”  
  
“Were you ashamed of him, when all his crimes came to light?”  
  
Hux nodded, eyes flicking down to watch Kylo gently tug his boxers down. Hux raised an eyebrow.  
  
The teenager wasn’t exactly ‘hung’, but he had a decent thickness to his cock, making up what he lacked in inches. Hux swallowed a little, and Kylo leant down, pressing their noses together gently.  
  
Hux watched the eyes boring into his, and he hesitated, before he lifted his head, closing the distance between their lips. Kylo’s eyebrows rose a little bit, but then Hux closed his eyes.  
  
Their lips moved together in tandem, a soft dance of mild aggression and dominance, a battle which Kylo let Hux win. The agent let his tongue sweep through the teenager’s mouth, their teeth clacking together, and for a moment, Hux could feel something stirring in his chest.  
  
Then Kylo was leaning back and gripping hold of Hux’s cock. The agent groaned and let his head tilt back, closing his eyes. Kylo lined up, and sunk down.  
  
The teenager clenched his eyes shut, hissing hard, and Hux opened his eyes to watch Kylo’s face. It was contorted in pain, but there was pleasure tugging at the sides of his expression and Hux hesitated in gently pressing his hips up.  
  
Kylo lifted up and pressed down, moving with the agent before he leaned down, his hands pressing against Hux’s chest.  
  
His topaz eyes opened, and stared down into Hux’s eyes, smiling a little. Neither male moved but then Kylo started rocking his hips, grunting a little at the feeling of Hux inside of him. He tilted his head back, and Hux had to fight to keep his composure as Kylo squeezed around him.  
  
Hux took a sharp intake of breath, and tried to stop the lust clouding his mind. He thought he had control of it when Kylo cleared his throat.  
  
“What is the next move on the Knights of Ren case?”  
  
“We’re looking into raiding The Storm Trooper, looking for information on the Knights.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Hux frowned at Kylo’s curtness and then cried out. Kylo ground down hard, grunting as he brought Hux to his orgasm, quickly; and the Knight cried out. Hux was vaguely aware of Kylo’s cum pooling on his stomach, and then, Kylo was shuddering against his chest.  
  
Hux gasped air down as his orgasm faded, and watched Kylo regain himself. Within seconds, Kylo had stood, and was dressing quickly.  
  
Hux grunted and tugged on the four sets of handcuffs holding him down to the bed and frowned at Kylo, tugging his clothes on.  
  
“Are you letting me go or...?”  
  
Kylo adjusted his hoods and then looked up at Hux. “Now now, agent, why would I do that?”  
  
“I thought that was the idea...” Hux’s words faded off as he remembered Kylo’s words from before. _You’ll die when I leave this house either way._

Kylo put his mask back on and he watched the agent for a moment before he stood tall and started walking through the house.  
  
Hux struggled a little more against his restraints, before he heard the front door slam. Sighing, Hux stared at his ceiling a moment, before the sound of muffled beeping caught his attention. Looking to the side, he saw the door of his wardrobe slightly open and his blood ran cold.  
  
Staring back at him, were four glowing red digits, 04:00, and his heart dropped when they started slowly creeping down, beeping with every second passing.

-xox-

Ben headed straight up to his bedroom, quickly dropping his bag of robes in the back of his wardrobe. Checking himself in the mirror, he ensured he looked presentable before he headed back downstairs, into the living room.  
  
Han was sat watching the television, ankle on his knee, beer bottle in hand. Ben raised an eyebrow, but grabbed the crisps from the man’s lap. He shoved a few in his mouth and looked at the football game on television before rolling his eyes.  
  
“Where’s Rey?”  
  
“She went to get some juice from the kitchen.”  
  
Ben rolled his eyes and chucked the bag onto the sofa next to Han and pushed himself off the couch to head to the kitchen. He poked his head around the door and frowned a little.  
  
“Rey? Are you in here, Jed?”  
  
The fridge was slightly open, but Rey normally always left it open, not really having the strength to slam it shut like it needed to be. Heading over, Ben pushed it shut, frowning even more when he kicked something.  
  
Looking down, he stared at a spilt juice box, and panic started churning in his gut. Slowly, he walked around the breakfast bar, only for a scream to escape his throat.  
  
Rey was laying face down on the floor, surrounded by her own vomit. A small bag of cocaine lay next to her, open, contents spilling onto the floor.  
  
“HAN!”  
  
Ben dropped to his knees and carefully tugged Rey into his lap, making sure to hold her on her side as he gently pressed his fingers down her throat, willing her small body to throw up the drugs she’d ingested.  
  
“What’s going- REY!”  
  
“CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE!”  
  
Rey weakly coughed up, more vomit ad bile escaping her mouth and Ben found he was crying. He held her tiny body close to him, trying to stop her shaking violently.  
  
“Come on Jed... hold on...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU GUYS I SWEAR
> 
> Sorry this took so long to update, muses have been playing up
> 
> The Rey storyline is actually needed, true, it didn't really need to be this dramatic but -hair flip- y'all know me. It's also needed very much for the sequel.


	7. Chapter 7

Phasma scrubbed the shampoo through her hair as she sighed heavily. The twinging in her shoulder wouldn’t relent and she’d run out of her aspirin. She’d need to stop off at the pharmacy on her way to the office; she’d also need some caffeine pills, thinking of the amount of paperwork she had on her desk. The to-do pile was now split into two, the original tower getting precariously shaky, threatening to fall.  
  
Mitaka’s death had meant that Hux and Phasma got loaded with the rest of his paperwork.  
  
Phasma froze, her eyes snapping open – an action she regretted as the hot shower jet pounded into her eyeballs. Her head shot down and she blinked quickly, hissing at the stinging pain. She took deep breaths, and then froze a little.  
  
The sound of soft footsteps on her tiled bathroom floor caught her attention and, slowly, she stood up, getting back under the shower stream. She waited, waited – either it was Hux, coming to join her with a cheeky little laugh, or the Knights of Ren had finally decided that she needed to be taken out. She grabbed the shampoo bottle from the shelf to her side, swallowing, willing herself to stay calm.  
  
There was the soft patter of something hitting the floor, and Phasma held her breath.  
  
_Three. Two. One._  
  
The shower curtain was ripped back and Phasma turned, squeezing the shampoo bottle quickly.  
  
_Guess it’s my lucky day_ , Phasma thought, dodging around the screaming Knight of Ren as they keeled over, gripping at their face. _Since when do the Knights of Ren not wear their masks or their hoods when taking out a contract?_  
  
Phasma was quick to kick the syringe on the floor away from her; vaguely aware of it disappearing under the drawers she had by the toilet, before she ran through the en suite. Rushing into her bedroom, she tore open her drawers. She grabbed the first pair of shorts and first shirt that came to hand and ran for the stairs.  
  
She managed to tug the shirt on with ease, and struggled into her shorts at the bottom of the stairs before she ran to the kitchen, making sure to keep her breathing level. She scowled when her car keys weren’t on the hook they usually were.  
  
The Knights were getting smarter.  
  
“Come here and accept your death like an FBI agent; don’t run like a coward.”  
  
Phasma spun around and her foot flew, connecting with the side of the Knight’s face, sending her crashing into a wall. Phasma took the merest second to take a look at her face – dark skin, pale blue eyes. Braids fell over her shoulders, secured with small, neon coloured elastic bands – and then she rushed to the backdoor, yanking it open. The screen door screeched loudly as she shoved it open, rushing down the steps at the back of her house, sprinting over her lawn.  
  
Almost immediately, there was a gunshot and Phasma threw herself behind a bush, breathing heavily. Another shot tore through the bush above her head, coming from in front of her house, in front of the bush, which meant there were two Knights trying to kill her. Phasma cursed and carefully peered around the edge of the bush.  
  
Her heart was pounding, blood was rushing through her ears, and she couldn’t breathe. Between the sound of her blood, and her heart beat, she couldn’t hear anything that wasn’t in close proximity and she felt vulnerable.  
  
Her eyes scanned the nearby housing for any sign of a sniper, or another Knight of Ren, only to be startled when a cloaked figure suddenly loomed over her. Phasma jerked backwards and kicked out. Her foot connected with the Knight’s stomach and they gasped out, stumbling backwards.  
  
As she stood, Phasma became aware of the Knight in her home reaching the grass of her backyard, making her way towards Phasma. The FBI agent sprinted.  
  
She sprinted to the 6 foot fence that separated her garden from her neighbours rather than towards her own, locked, gate and jumped, pulling herself over it. She landed on gravelled soil and cursed before she ran for the gate that was open – her neighbours really needed to learn to start shutting and locking it, before she set off on the open road.  
  
Less cover, more chances of grabbing a ride if someone should drive down the street.  
  
Her feet pounded on the warm tarmac, the sound of her skin slapping against it filling her ears as she ran. Her breath was getting harder to draw now, and she needed to stop, but a bullet rushing past her head made her run faster, clicking straight into full survival mode.  
  
Her eyes scanned the road as she ran, looking for something to use as a shield, or a weapon, when she spotted a car, left open on the kerb. Groceries were sat by the side of it and Phasma threw herself into it. She slammed the door shut, and a woman came out of her house, yelling.  
  
“FBI! Emergency, get inside your house _now_!”  
  
Phasma let out a small prayer when she found the keys in the ignition, and fumbled with them as she turned them. The car leapt to life underneath her and she slammed her foot on the accelerator.  
  
She couldn’t see the Knights behind her due to the trunk still being open, but she drove like a madwoman, out of her community, leaving the Knights as far behind as she could hope.

-xox-

The car filtered to a stop, running out of gas three blocks from headquarters, and Phasma punched the wheel of the car. The horn blared out, making her jump.  
  
“FUCK.”  
  
Phasma ran a hand through her still-drying hair, glancing at the rear-view mirror. When she’d driven for an hour – not wanting to lead two angry Knights directly to the FBI headquarters – she’d stopped for two minutes to nip out and shut the trunk.  
  
Looking now, she saw nothing. No cars, no people, no Knight’s clinging to the back of the car. Sighing in relief, she clambered out of the car, checking there was no one on the roof before she started pattering down the streets. She hugged herself, finding the chilly air to be colder than she remembered when she had jumped out the car before. Her breath formed steam in the air, and Phasma picked up her pace.  
  
She walked as quickly as she dared, trying to ignore the burning pain in her shoulder, the wound aggravated, cold, and sore. It felt like it was being torn open again, and she cursed. More stitches and more desk duty were not what she was looking for.  
  
A shout sounded near to her, and Phasma’s step faltered. She immediately slipped into defensive mode once more, cautiously looking around her. Sirens started up and she jumped back from the kerb as a fire engine went flying past her, lights flashing, sirens screaming. She flinched a little bit, and then took another breath.  
  
She turned the corner, moving onto a more brightly-lit street, and safety screamed through her head. She was about five minutes away from headquarters; once she got there she would have protection and warm clothes. She could take another shower, get her shoulder checked and raid the first aid box in Hux’s desk for some aspirin.  
  
The thought of a warm shower and warm clothes made her smile and she started walking quicker, only for a hand to wrap around her mouth and her chest and tug her into an alley. She freaked out, kicking around, to turn.  
  
A Knight of Ren stood in front of her, shorter than her, but obviously to be taken seriously, if their strength told Phasma anything. A gun was hanging from their waistband, and their mask had square bands of silver were prominent against the black metal.  
  
“Lestra; am I right?”  
  
“Correct.”  
  
Before Phasma could say anything else, the Knight’s arm shot out and Phasma ducked, her body twisting underneath her. She shifted her weight onto her hands, hips twisting to knock the Knight’s legs out from underneath her and then jumped back to her feet in an instant. She kicked out, knocking the gun from Lestra’s waistband. It disappeared into the darkness of the alley and Phasma ran after it.  
  
A hand wrapped around her ankle and Phasma fell to the ground, crying out when her chin collided with the ground. She hissed in pain and rolled over, kicking out once more. Lestra grabbed her foot and, as though Phasma were a doll, threw the agent against the wall.  
  
Something cracked and Phasma screamed out, breathing heavily as she tried to get up. She heard the tell-tale click of a gun and her blood ran cold.  
  
“Look at me.”  
  
Phasma slowly raised her face to stare into the barrel of the gun in her face.  
  
“Next time, think twice about digging through the Knights’ business.”  
  
“Next time? That implies that you’re not about to kill me.”  
  
The Knight tipped her head back, laughing a little. Phasma threw herself forward. Her hand closed around Lestra’s arm, twisting it to the side. The gun went off once, and then Phasma slammed the Knight’s hand into a dumpster and she screamed. There was a sickening crack and the gun fell to the floor.  
  
Phasma threw all her weight forward, slamming the Knight against the wall. Her head snapped forward and hung, lifeless, and Phasma dropped her. Within seconds, the cold black metal of the gun was in her hands, pointing at the Knight.  
  
Lestra still didn’t move.  
  
Phasma’s free – and shaking – hand reached out, gently pressing the button on the side of the Knight’s mask and the mechanisms started clicking and grinding as the mask separated away from itself. Phasma tugged it free, and stared at the pale face of a young girl. Her black hair was tied up in a bun. There was a small tattoo on the side of her head, underneath her ear, a small symbol.  
  
Phasma recalled seeing a symbol under Hailstra’s ear, different, but seemingly related to this one.  
  
The agent pressed her fingers to the side of Lestra’s neck, only to find that there was a weak pulse. The blow of the mask hitting the wall, and then her head hitting the inside of her mask must have knocked her out and Phasma let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Quickly, she scanned the rest of the alley. There didn’t seem to be anyone else there and, quickly, Phasma raided the Knight’s waistband.  
  
She took any and all weapons she could find, before tugging free some nylon rope and handcuffs. Quickly, she tied the Knight up before she tugged the mobile phone from her pocket, and ran a quick call to ping it through different cell towers before the call went through to the FBI Office.  
  
“Director Leia Organa, speaking.”  
  
“Director, it’s Phasma. I’ve got a Knight of Ren handcuffed and unconscious just a few streets away.”

-xox-

Phasma secured her suit jacket and shuddered against the pain in her shoulder. The wound was irritated, that much was for sure, and Phasma wasn’t entirely sure that her bone hadn’t been cracked or broken.  
  
She stared into the interrogation room at Lestra, handcuffed to the table, with two security guards stood on the inside of the door. Two were also situated outside the door, and the door itself was 3 inches of steel.  
  
The Knights of Ren demanded one of their more superior interrogation rooms.  
  
“Are you sure you want this, Stoci?”  
  
Phasma turned her head to watch Director Organa, a deep frown set into the woman’s features.  
  
“She and one of her operatives tried to kill me. I’m damn fucking sure I want this.”  
  
Before Leia could say something, Phasma stepped through the door to the side, heading down the hallway. The two security guards outside opened the door for her and Phasma walked in to drop a file on the table that Lestra was chained to before she sat down.  
  
She didn’t look up.  
  
“Lestra.”  
  
No response.  
  
“Carli Morrison.”  
  
Phasma watched the girl’s eyes flicker upright, and the agent smiled.  
  
“Why were you and your comrade sent to kill me?”  
  
“You were digging in the Knights’ business. We don’t appreciate that.”  
  
“That’s kind of my job. You’re the bad guys, I’m one of the good guys, we’re supposed to drag you guys kicking and screaming to prison.”  
  
“The Knights of Ren are not bad guys.”  
  
“You kill people. That makes you a set of bad guys.”  
  
“We are cleansing the countries of filth, the filth that people like you allowed to continue their dirty work, even when they were under your arrest. Your justice system is poor, it is flawed; you need to take a cold, hard look at it.”  
  
“Like you do your victims?”  
  
The girl fell silent. Phasma sighed. “I have to say, Carli, you have _quite_ the catalogue of deaths. 248 men in England; you’ve been driving the CIA crazy – and then at least 62 in America? Is that it?”  
  
“Your file is correct.”  
  
“So that’s 310 people you’ve murdered. Do you know what that means?”  
  
She didn’t reply.  
  
“That means, you’re going to jail for either 310 consecutive life sentences without parole. Do you know what 310 times 30 is?”  
  
“No. Why are you asking me a trivial question?”  
  
“Well, you see, the _minimum_ life sentence is 30 years, for murder. You’ve murdered 310 times, so 310 times 30 is...” Phasma paused for a moment before clearing her throat. “9,300 years. You are _never_ going to see the light of day again.”  
  
“I won’t be put in prison, Agent Stoci.”  
  
Phasma raised an eyebrow. “And why is that?”  
  
“You see, either, I will be given the death sentence, straight away. I’ll stay maybe a month or two on death row where I’ll either commit suicide, or be killed by the government, or,” the girl smiled, seeming to try and hide a laugh. “Your Director is about to come in here with some terrible news, and you’re going to stare at her and then jump from your seat and rush to the hospital. Perhaps I’ll make my escape whilst you’re not here.”  
  
Phasma went to open her mouth, only to be distracted by the sound of the door opening.  
  
“Phasma.”  
  
The agent turned to stare at Leia.  
  
“A bomb just went off at Hux’s house. He’s being airlifted to hospital as we speak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So the 30 years for a murder thing is actually from the English law - the American one confused me - and 30 years is the minimum life sentence that can be given to a convict for:_
> 
>  
> 
> _Murder involving a firearm or explosive._   
>  _Murder done for personal gain._   
>  _Murder to obstruct the course of justice._   
>  _Murder involving sexual or sadistic conduct._   
>  _Multiple murder._   
>  _Racially, sexually, or religiously aggravated murder._   
>  _Murder committed by a person aged under 21 if it would otherwise deserve a whole life order._
> 
> _As Carli (a) is under the age of 21 (b) murdered with fire arms and (c) committed multiple murder, I thought she would fit that. A whole-life order can also not be given to someone under the age of 21._
> 
> _Again, I know this fic is based in America, but English laws are just way easier for me._


	8. Chapter 8

Ben held tightly onto Rey’s hand as the paramedics carefully unloaded the stretcher from the ambulance and onto a gurney the medical staff already had waiting for her; his long legs allowed him to keep up with her with minimal ease. His eyes were raw from crying, and seeing her strapped to the currently moving gurney, unconscious, small, _vulnerable_ made the tears well up again, irritating his eyes even further. He did his best to blink them back, make a weak cry as one of the monitors being moved along with Rey went flat, and a long beeping noise started coming out of it.  
  
“What does that mean?!”  
  
“Her blood pressure is dropping, son, you need to let go so we can get her to theatres now.”  
  
“W-What’s going on?!”  
  
“She needs her stomach pumping _now_ or she’s going to die.”  
  
Ben stared at the nurse talking to him, and he froze up. Rey’s hand was wrenched from his and he cried out, only for arms to wrap around him, hauling him back.  
  
“REY! REY, NO, PLEASE!”  
  
He struggled against the arms holding him back, crying and kicking out, only to find he was being pressed into a chair. Looking up, Ben lashed out upon seeing Han’s face, screaming at him. Ben’s hand connected with Han’s face, and the teenager clawed his hand, making sure it dragged.  
  
His hand came back wet and sticky.  
  
Strong arms wrapped around him once more and Ben screamed as he was lifted off the floor. He used the opportunity to slam the sole of his shoe into Han’s face. The man fell down to the floor, nose busted and bloody, and Ben smirked through his tears before he ultimately went limp.  
  
The tears hit him like a wall and, slowly, he was placed on the ground. Two security guards were helping Han up, and the other stood in front of Ben. The teenager leaned forward, resting his forehead on his knees, before he started sobbing again.  
  
“Thank you but you’re not needed. I deserved that.”  
  
Ben was vaguely aware of the security guard in front of him leaving and, slowly, he lifted his tearful face to stare at Han.  
  
“This is your fault.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“This is _your_ fault.”  
  
“Ben. This isn’t going to help Rey.”  
  
“Don’t you understand?” Ben started laughing, slowly at first, but then it came much quicker, much louder. “We can’t do _anything_ until she comes out of that operating room.”  
  
Ben took a breath. “ _If_ she comes out of that operating room.”  
  
“Don’t talk like that. She’s going to come out alive.”  
  
“Why? Because she did before?”  
  
Han glared at Ben for a moment before opening his mouth, only to be cut off by a concerned voice.  
  
“Ben? Han? Why are you two here?”  
  
Ben jumped to his feet and broke down sobbing again, wrapping his arms tightly around his Mother. Leaning down, he buried his face into her shoulder, shuddering against her as she held him tightly. Han cleared his throat.  
  
“Rey got-”  
  
“Why don’t we go somewhere private?” Ben stood up, shaking as he wiped his eyes, breathing slowly to try and retain his control. “I-It’s not the kind of thing you want the press getting a hold of.”  
  
Leia looked between Han and Ben before nodding, putting her head down as she started walking in the opposite direction of the OR rooms. Ben followed her, only to pause a moment at the sound of yelling.  
  
Turning his head, he stared at FBI agent Phasma, pounding her fist on the reception desk.  
  
Ben’s eyes widened a little bit before he felt Han’s hand on his shoulder, pushing him forward.  
  
_How the fuck did she survive both Lestra and Cometra?!_

-xox-

Phasma rushed into the hospital, breathing heavily. The Director flashed her badge and ran forward, seeming to have spotted someone. Instead of following her, Phasma headed straight to the receptionists’ desk in the middle of the atrium, slamming her first down on the desk.  
  
“FBI agent, Brendan Hux. Where is he?”  
  
“Ma’am please calm down-”  
  
“-WHERE IS HE?”  
  
The nurse put her hands up for a moment, as though she were surrendering and then started tapping at the computer in front of her.  
  
“Brendan Hux? Bomb victim?”  
  
“Y-Yes.”  
  
“He’s on the operating table, you’ll have to wait for any news, I’m afraid. Are you family?”  
  
Phasma stared at the nurse in front of her for a moment, blinking a little. “Girlfriend.”  
  
The nurse nodded and pointed to a hallway. “If you wait down there, you’ll catch him when he comes out. He’ll be unconscious, but you should be allowed to wait in his rooms.”  
  
Phasma had barely said “thank you” before she sprinted off in the direction she’d been pointed.

-xox-

“REY DID WHAT?!”  
  
Ben flew to his feet, wrapping his arms around his Mother to try and keep her calm. Han put his hands up in a defensive stance, taking a breath.  
  
“She... She overdosed on cocaine that I hid under the sink.”  
  
“How the _fuck_ could you have been so stupid?”  
  
“I wasn’t thinking.”  
  
Ben glared. “No, you never do, not about this family at least.”  
  
“Ben’s right.”  
  
Ben glanced sideways at his Mother, taking a breath before he walked to the window of the private waiting room. They had a view of the OR hallways here, and Ben was frowning deeply, watching Phasma.  
  
This was too much to handle.  
  
“Rey doesn’t need us all fighting, not right now.” Ben took a sharp breath, speaking through gritted teeth. “We need to play happy family, even if it’s just for her sake.”  
  
Leia and Han both sighed behind him and Ben stared at a gurney being wheeled out of the OR.  
  
Squinting a little bit at the bandage-clad man wrapped in the blankets, he frowned. There was a chance that it could be Agent Hux, but with the bandages... no, no, there was no way that Hux could have survived that blast. The bomb had been merely 4 feet from him, close enough to rip someone to shreds-  
  
But no.  
  
There was Agent Stoci, jumping up from her seat in the hall, rushing to the side of the gurney.  
  
He watched her grip his hand, watched her rush alongside the gurney, and he could have put his hand through the glass window.  
  
Immediately, he spun around. “I propose Han leaves the family.”  
  
“Ben!”  
  
“HE COULD HAVE KILLED HER! FOR ALL WE KNOW, RIGHT THIS SECOND, REY IS LYING ON A BED WHILST THEY PUMP HER FULL OF ELECTRICITY, TRYING TO RESTART HER HEART!”  
  
Ben’s knuckles turned white as his hands fisted the thighs of his jeans. Tears were pouring down his face again, and he couldn’t breathe right. “Someone could come in this room at any second, and say that they lost Rey, that her body couldn’t handle the copious amounts of drugs that her body took in.”  
  
Leia took a sharp breath, obviously trying to hold back her own tears. Han stared at the ground before he stood from the chair he had been sat in. “Ben’s right.”  
  
Ben blinked a little bit, eyes wide as he stared at Han.  
  
“Ben is right, I... I don’t have a place here. Once we know Rey’s alright, I’ll go home, I’ll pack.”  
  
Ben looked away, curling his hands back into fists so tightly he felt the skin pierce where his nails were digging into his skin.  
  
All three of them spun around to stare at the door as a doctor came in.  
  
“Mr. and Mrs. Solo? Perhaps it... perhaps it’s better if you take a seat.”

-xox-

Phasma held tightly onto Hux’s hand, stroking the back of it with a sad smile. He was twitching, he was responsive, which the doctor said was a good thing. He wasn’t under any duress, and, with any luck, he should be awake by the end of the night. There was also the possibility that his exhausted body would make him sleep through the rest of the day, through the night, and that he would wake up in the morning.  
  
Phasma, frankly, didn’t care. She clutched his hand, watching her thumb moving over the back of it. The black nail varnish that she wore, normally so smartly, was scuffed, scratched and chipped. Glancing at the rest of her nails, she noticed that two of the nails on her right hand were broken, three on the left.  
  
“Something interesting?”  
  
Phasma’s head shot upright and she blinked a little bit, breathing heavily. “H-Hux? You’re awake?”  
  
The grey-green eyes of her partner stared at her, confusion and pain shining out of them and he grunted a little, trying to sit up. “From this pain coursing around my body, I would say so.”  
  
“Oh God, I was so scared... I thought you might...”  
  
“It takes more than a bomb to kill me.”  
  
“How did you get out?”  
  
Hux smiled weakly at her, clutching her hand tightly. “I managed to escape the cuffs and I was running from the house when it went up – why are you bruised up?!”  
  
“Cometra and Lestra were sent after me.”  
  
“How are you alive?”  
  
“I beat their arses.” Phasma laughed a little, squeezing Hux’s hand softly. “Lestra is all locked up in an interrogation room.”  
  
“You arrested her?”  
  
“You were right. She’s Carli Morrison.”  
  
Hux groaned a little. “I hate being right.”  
  
Phasma chuckled softly, rubbing her thumb over the back of Hux’s hand again. “At least we’ve got a killer off the street now.”  
  
Hux nodded a little and closed his eyes before he opened them, looking over at Phasma with a frown. “Why are you allowed in here? I’m pretty sure visiting hours are over.”  
  
Phasma cheeks darkened a little. “I... I told them I was your girlfriend.”  
  
“You lied to medical professionals?” Hux smiled a little bit, and he shifted about. Phasma stood up, helping him to sit up properly.  
  
Hux’s hand shot out, wrapping around the back of Phasma’s neck with a smile. “Well then, we might have to do something to verify that...”  
  
Phasma stared into Hux’s eyes for a moment before they both leaned forward, their lips pressing together gently in a soft kiss. They leaned back, eyes wide before their lips slammed together, hard; not caring how much they hurt.

-xox-

Kylo slammed the door to _The Storm Trooper_ open, breathing heavily. Tears blinded him, but he stormed towards the door that lead to the back, that lead to the manhole that lead to Snoke.  
  
Finn jumped in front of Kylo’s path, putting his hands up. “Cometra only just went down about half an hour ago. She’s probably only just started speaking to him, Ky- KYLO!”  
  
The Knight slammed Finn against the wall, hand tight around his neck. Finn struggled as he was lifted off the ground, eyes wide; feet kicking out.  
  
“Stay the fuck out my way, or I’m going to slam your head off the bar so hard you collapse. If I’m lucky, you’ll die of a brain aneurism before the ambulance gets here, or perhaps, I’ll just put a bullet between your eyes.”  
  
Finn gasped for air, darkness closing in around his vision and then Kylo dropped him, glaring at him on the floor. “If you ever get in my way again, Dameron, I will _not_ hesitate to choke you out, or choke you to death. Do I make myself clear?”  
  
Finn nodded; his eyes were wide as he scrambled backwards across the wooden floor, blinking back tears.  
  
Kylo sneered. “Crying now? How pathetic.”  
  
Without another word, Kylo disappeared through the door, and down into the still open manhole in the backroom, disappearing under the bar, and under the city.

-xox-

Kylo silently opened the door to Snoke’s room, and made sure his steps were quiet as he walked forward.  
  
“Cometra, you failed me. I hold great disappointment.”  
  
“I cannot apologise enough, Supreme Leader.”  
  
“I should have you killed, replaced.”  
  
Cometra said nothing, staring at the ground. She was knelt, one knee pressed to the ground, one pointing to the stone ceiling. Her hands were held behind her back, tightly, holding her position.  
  
“A great drug smuggler, who was caught thrice before, but let off all three times; will be coming back to the United Stated tomorrow. He will be carrying a great deal of cocaine with him. I want you to take him out.”  
  
“Give me his name, Supreme Leader, and the task you ask me to do shall be done.”  
  
“Han Solo.”  
  
Kylo stepped out of the shadows with a laugh. “Your sources are wrong. Han Solo has already arrived in the States, Supreme Leader.”  
  
Cometra stood and spun around, standing between Snoke and Kylo. Kylo snarled at her.  
  
Snoke raised his head. “Kylo Ren, why are you here?”  
  
“FBI Agent Hux survived the blast, Supreme Leader. He is currently in Bellevue Hospital after having come out of surgery.”  
  
“He survived the bomb?”  
  
“He seems badly burned, or scarred, but yes. That is the current situation.”  
  
Snoke looked away a moment before focusing back on Kylo.  
  
“Why are you here?”  
  
“Han Solo.”  
  
“What of the smuggler?”  
  
“Because of him, my baby sister is in a medically-induced coma, fighting for her life.” Kylo took a sharp breath and looked up, directly into the Supreme Leader’s eyes. “I want the contract to kill Han Solo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I feel like this is a little bit jumbled? Sorry if it came across like that!_
> 
> **Here's a concept: stop demanding I make this Kylux. _I_ don't want this to be Kylux, I don't want to go down the cliche, FBI Agent x bad guy route, let me do what I want with my story and if you don't like that this is going to be Phux, then just leave the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Palpatine is the guy that got shot at the beginning but I changed it around so that was an OC. The Empire isn't a political party anymore either. Apologies!
> 
> Sorry for such a long wait for the update. I lost my muse and then my laptop keyboard broke - and then I met a wonderful girl on Twitter who did a fan cast of the Knights of Ren and my muse shot back up.

_The Knight gently screwed the last nut into place before he leaned back to admire his work. The bomb came to life under his hands, the screen blinking four zeros at him, waiting for him to programme it._

_His nimble fingers twisted knobs and pressed buttons, and 54:37 popped up._  
  
Smiling, proud of himself, the Knight carefully placed the bomb in his messenger bag before he stood, dressing himself quickly. He turned back to his desk, lifting his bag onto his arm before he paused, drifting his fingers over the papers on his desk, the blueprints of the almost archaic building; rebuilt over time to become the most modern old building in New York.  
  
But it had to be, with the work done inside.  
  
Smiling, Balo Ren left his apartment, locked the door, and made his way towards the Subway station at the end of his street.

-xox-

“Kylo Ren, the consequences of taking a hit out on a family member-”  
  
“Han Solo is _not_ my family. He’s not my Father and he isn’t a Father to my little sister. He _deserves_ this and _I_ deserve to be the one to end his pitiful life.”  
  
Cometra cleared her throat. “Emotions get in the way, Kylo; your anger towards him-”  
  
“-my anger towards him is well directed.” It was a snap on his lips, a punch on his breath, venom in his tone, and Cometra stepped back, eyes wide. Kylo found a part of himself was amazed by the way she seemed to cower away from his words.  
  
Silence fell heavy in the underground chamber, and Kylo flicked his eyes to Snoke. The man was heavily scarred, and Kylo remembered the rumours of Snoke when he was younger.  
  
The Empire had been one of the most feared organisations across the world, deadly assassins, trained from birth; trained to be deadly – they ruled the streets and the rumour amongst the Knights of Ren was that Snoke used to be an assassin underneath Emperor Palpatine.   
  
He waged war on criminals, politicians – the Empire hadn’t had any morals. If someone gave them an assassination target, they saw it through to the end and quickly became one of the wealthiest organisations in America and across Europe.  
  
Snoke had been the best; said to have a bond with Palpatine as Kylo did with the Supreme Leader.  
  
Then, the Empire had been found and taken down.   
  
Palpatine had killed each and every one of his assassins, no information was spared. Snoke was said to have had acid thrown into his face – the FBI had immediately sent the man to the hospital, where he mysteriously disappeared the moment his life was out of danger.   
  
He had watched the world over 20 years, seen how twisted and dark it had gotten once more, and strived to create the Knights of Ren, a group of assassins who knew what they were doing.  
  
A select few, someone experienced with everything; _the bomber, the assassin, the executioner, the poisoner, the exterminator_ – everyone had their role, and everyone filled it to the best of their potential. Training happened four times a month, the last four days of every month; they were pitted across critical thinking tests, logical thinking, anything that could ever come in handy on their missions – everything was thought out and everything had a backup plan.  
  
Heck, even Kylo’s backup plans had backup plans.  
  
“Supreme Leader.” Kylo’s voice was hushed, hidden behind his mask and he paused to take his helmet off, clearing his throat. His head lifted, looking the man in the eyes.   
  
“Supreme Leader, Han Solo is a dangerous man. The drug problem within New York is terrible in itself, and the man is branching out. Columbia; Thailand – he’s even considering Africa. He needs to be stopped and I truly believe I will be the best person to do that.”  
  
Snoke’s almost non-existent lips became a thin line as he pressed the scarred skin against each other, disappearing into his thoughts.  
  
“I shall make you a deal. Lestra Ren will be broken out of the FBI headquarters tonight. She will accompany you, ensuring that you do your job correctly.”  
  
“Thank you, Supreme Leader.”  
  
“I hadn’t finished.”  
  
Kylo fell silent, bowing his head.  
  
“If you so much as make a single mistake, allow me to show you an example of what will happen.”  
  
Snoke waved his hand and a light turned on, revealing a cage, half dipped in the stagnant water that surrounded them.  
  
Kylo’s eyes widened ever so slightly as he saw Rilo Ren, the previous bomb-expert. He had failed a target three months ago, had disappeared and then Balo had appeared.  
  
No one asked any questions.  
  
Rilo was chained, his arms held above his head in a position in which a single bodily jerk could cause shoulder dislocation. They were secured to the top of the cage, barely big enough to hold a human child, let alone a fully grown man. His legs were bent in against his chest.  
  
His face looked slim, his eyes sunken and his cheek bones looking as though they might break the skin if he smiled.   
  
“End his pain.”  
  
A gunshot echoed around the walls, and a hole appeared in the centre of Rilo’s head.  
  
Kylo took a sharp intake of breath before he looked up at the Supreme Leader.  
  
“Your message is understood, Supreme Leader.”  
  
“Then you may have the contract on Han Solo’s life. Leave me, Kylo Ren. Cometra Ren, wait here. I have a different assignment for you.”  
  
Kylo bowed to the Supreme Leader, set his helmet back on his head and turned sharply, allowing the sounds of his steps to echo around the room.

-xox-

 _Balo Ren sat, watched and waited. He sat on the cold stone, eating an egg and cress salad sandwich and drinking cheap coffee that tasted like plastic. He watched the suited worked scurry in and out of the building like ants._  
  
That’s all they were.  
  
They were ants and he was the one with the boot – the boot that was slowly beeping down in his bag.   
  
And then, there she was. Her head held high as she walked through the darkening sunlight, her hair twisted into position on the sides of her head.  
  
The coast was clear.  
  
Standing, Balo fished the Visitors badge out of his pocket, pinning it to his chest before he stalked towards the large doors in front of him.  
  
Tonight; tonight would be the night.

-xox-

Hux watched the night time lights of New York City outside of his hospital window and sighed softly. The sound of the streets was horrendous; he couldn’t hope to get to sleep here.  
  
Even inside a hospital, the noise of the city that never slept was a cacophony of crime, pain and hatred.  
  
He supposed it was a bad thing he heard those things, instead of hearing the soft thrum of a night club and thinking of people having a good time.  
  
Instead, he saw in his mind’s eye the dirty deeds done out the back; the drugs that would pass hands to people who would probably never see their families again.  
  
Hux sighed and lifted his bandaged arms to rub his temples. He had a pounding migraine that wouldn’t shift, despite the drip that allowed morphine to run through his blood stream.  
  
He needed a hot shower, a nice warm cup of coffee, or perhaps two fingers of whiskey on ice, and to distract himself with paperwork. He mused on the thought – would Director Organa allow him the liberty to work whilst in the hospital. Doing the paperwork that was beginning to pile up on his desk wouldn’t be too much of a hassle to ask, he surmised, and settled down, planning to ask her when things were less of a hassle.  
  
Hux wouldn’t text her now, it was closing in on nine at night; she was more than likely putting Rey to bed, spending some time with her son – Hux closed his eyes and the flash of molten topaz had him sighing.  
  
Hux wasn’t sure if the Director was in danger.  
  
Her son was one of the most prolific killers of the modern age, and he was dangerous. He was still going through training, he was being trained every moment he went to see Snoke – or at least, something close to that – and every day he grew more dangerous.  
  
But would Kylo Ren, nee Ben Solo target his Mother?  
  
Kylo had told Hux that the Knights of Ren weren’t allowed to target their own family, but there were more Knights than Kylo – and Leia was making progress on the Knights of Ren case... she could be killed off at any second.  
  
The door opened and Hux jumped from his thoughts, eyes falling on Phasma. She was smiling holding two bags from the McDonald’s in the cafeteria and Hux groaned.  
  
“I could kiss you.”  
  
“Why don’t you.”  
  
Hux smiled weakly, and pressed his lips to hers as he bent down, placing the bag on the cabinet next to the bed.  
  
“You were thinking.” She sat down, opening the bags to browse. She handed Hux a packet of chips before nicking a chip from her own pack. “What about?”  
  
“I was wondering if the Director would be in any danger from her son.”  
  
“I doubt it; you said that Snoke didn’t let them take contracts that harmed their own family. She’s a good woman, she’s not exactly dirty-”  
  
“-other than using her position to get her husband off the drugs charges he was caught up in.”  
  
“That’s not too bad considering what most of the victims of the Knights have done. I doubt Kylo would kill her.”  
  
“You’re forgetting a really important point, Phas.”  
  
“And what’s that?”  
  
“She’s working on the Knights of Ren case.”  
  
She froze in her chewing before she moved forward to pull a Chicken Premiere out the bag, cracking the box open and handing it to Hux. “Salsa, just how you like it. You’re right but I don’t think she’s a target yet. They seem to be trying to kill us.”  
  
“And they haven’t succeed, so maybe they’ll move up the ladder.”  
  
“You’re going to give yourself nightmares.” Phasma opened her Big Mac box, pouring her chips into the lid before she chucked the now empty pack into the bag. Taking hold of it, she took a bite, relishing in the taste before she swallowed. “How about, you focus on getting better and getting back out into the field before you start worrying about everything else?”  
  
“I can’t help it. My mind wanders when I’m not doing anything. Perhaps the Director will allow me to start on my desk papers when I’m in here.”  
  
“Not likely. You’re hooked up to morphine. Any paperwork that you file will have to be checked over and sent through about three different people. Stop worrying, and eat. You need to keep your strength up, lover boy.”  
  
Hux sighed heavily and let his head fall back against the wall behind him before he focused on his food, pouring his chips into the lid of his box. He took a bite of his premiere, and looked once more out the window.   
  
The night had gotten darker and Hux found a sense of dread curling around his stomach.  
  
Something, somewhere, was happening.  
  
Something bad.

-xox-

 _The dust finally cleared and Balo smiled at the destruction around him._  
  
Slowly, his hearing began to fade back. High pitched alarms wailed all around him, people were screaming; someone was yelling. In the distance, fire trucks screeched as they made their way through the dead lock traffic of the city.   
  
The uniform white and beige of the hallway were splattered with red – the two security guards hadn’t stood a chance.  
  
The thick metal door was on its hinges, hanging – it would soon fall and take most of the wall with it.  
  
From the wreckage, a young girl stepped over rubble and body, smiling at the man.  
  
“Balo, long time no see. We were beginning to think you had left us.”  
  
“Lestra,” Balo returned her smile with a toothy grin. “As if I ever could leave my family.”


	10. Chapter 10

Ben Solo stood under his shower, running his hands over his hair, and forcing it back down. The tension in his shoulders, his arms, his legs, in every muscle he had was aching, and screaming. Knots sat among his muscles, making every movement a struggle. He had been sat at the hospital, in a chair that was too small, hunched over Rey’s hospital bed. The machines that sat around her, keeping her alive, had moved in such rhythm, they terrified Ben. One wrong move, one wrong beep, and his little sister could be gone forever. The thought made his blood run cold, colder than the water currently pouring over his skin. Bile rose in his stomach for the sixth time that evening, and he fell out the shower, rushing to the toilet. He coughed and heaved, bile expending from his mouth, splattering into the toilet. He heaved until it hurt, and then fell back, tears pouring down his face. They were hot, and he jerked away as if they were burning his skin. Quickly, Ben reached up, pulling some toilet paper free to wipe them away before he slowly stood. He flushed the chain and got back in the shower, leaning on the wall.

 

Ben held his hands out in front of him and watched them shake violently. He wondered if his family would ever go back to normal. If Rey would come home, safely, and his Mother would finally divorce Han. He wondered if Rey would be able to grow up, safe in her own home. He wondered if he would ever get to watch her grow up; if she would get to experience life, in the world he was trying so desperately hard to make better. Absent mindedly, he wondered if he was going to have the ability to kill Han. He regretted his outburst at Snoke, the begging, the forceful reassurance he could take the hit. But now, he wasn’t so sure. Han was Rey’s hero. If she woke up, and Han was gone, she would be distraught.

 

But as long as Han was around, she was no longer safe. And that hurt. It hurt in his chest, and it hurt in his heart, and Ben clenched his fists. He reached up, turned the shower off and got out, forgetting wanting to clean off from the day. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into his room. He stared at the black clad figure on his bed and raised his head.   
  
“Lestra. I’m surprised I’m seeing you again. Snoke really has been letting us all off recently.”  
  
“If you fuck up, we’re both dead. So don’t fuck up.”  
  
Ben swallowed and turned to his drawers, letting his towel drop to pull some underwear on. He cracked his neck and found a shirt to pull on before he faced her. “So what is the plan? Are you executing this or am I?”  
  
“Your hit, your plan.”  
  
Ben nodded and turned his attention to the window, letting his thoughts turn away from the situation for a moment. The sun was beginning to set, lilacs and pastel pinks colouring the sky, as if an artist had used oil paints on the blue expanse. He nibbled on his lip, and eventually sighed. “We can get it done, tonight. If we’re smart about it. Mom is staying with Rey for most of the night, Han is staying in a hotel. We’d have to be careful. He’s not an idiot. Relatively higher security than most… I know we can get past them easily but… with the amount of mistakes we’ve made recently, between my face being seen, and you being captured, I don’t think we need to make ourselves noticed any more than we already have.”  
  
Lestra nodded and observed him. Ben cringed away from her gaze, vulnerable without his mask and robes on, protecting him from the world. Protecting him from the cold, calculating gaze Lestra was currently staring at him with. Maybe she was wondering how she could kill him if this went wrong. He shuddered. “I can go up and visit him easily enough, kill him, scream for help, finding him in the state he is.”  
  
Lestra nodded. “Sounds like a plan. You gonna shoot him?”  
  
Ben went to nod before he hesitated. Shooting was always how he went, it was his signature move, but this… this deserved something more personal. This was his little sister’s life, this was the man who had ‘raised’ him, but had never been around, leaving him to Nanny’s and his Uncle Luke. This was the man that had potentially ruined _everything_ , because of his stupid need for greed and smuggling. He shook his head.

 

“This time… I come with knives, and agony.”

 

 

FBI Director Leia Organa sat at her desk, the light illuminating her face. Her sunken, tired eyes seemed even more hollow in the harsh light, giving her away her lack of sleep. She didn’t know how long it had been since Rey had been admitted to hospital, but she knew she wouldn’t be sleeping any time soon. The clock on her desk showed it was 3 in the morning. Leia ran a hand over her face. Last night, she had gotten two hours of sleep; the night before it had been merely half an hour. Now, she had no idea when the next time she would sleep would be. Exhaustion rocked her to her core, but she forced her eyes back open, looking over the newest intelligence on the Knights of Ren case. It was getting ridiculous; they had almost had a Knight arrested, another, was in their grasp. They had her face on security cameras. On _their_ security cameras, and yet, she had escaped, and despite every possible law force out looking for her, they could not find Lestra Ren.

 

Leia stared at the file in front of her, at the smiling face of a teenager, around the same age as Ben. No, the same age. Lestra – Carli Morrison – was a seventeen year old girl, born in England. She was born just a month after her own child, just a month after Ben. She went to school, she was top of her class, and was a cheerleader – or had been, until she had been injured in a supposed car crash, scarring most of her stomach and lower body. Too embarrassed, her school records said, to show them off, was the reasoning to drop out of her extra credit activity. The school hadn’t asked questions, and her let her leave, where she went on to sit on the student paper instead. She had a younger brother, and an older sister, Ross was only five years old, and her sister, Lisa, was just shy of being twenty one.

 

Leia looked back up at the event she had been replaying on her computer, again and again, rewinding it over and over. She hit the play button, and watched the explosion of a small bar, _The Storm Trooper_ , and watched as the Knight of Ren close by was thrown backwards. The robes they wore were ripped, revealing large parts of their stomach and legs, and Leia looked down at the injury photos present in Carli’s file. There was no doubting that Lestra had been the Knight of Ren injured in the explosion of the bar, supposed to be the Knights of Ren hide out. The cover up of a car accident had been well done, but then Carli and her family had moved to England. Supposedly, for the family to feel safer after such a terrible _car accident_ had marred her, made her need physiotherapy. Maybe it had been for Carli’s therapy herself.

 

Leia snarled.

 

They had Carli Morrison in their grasp, just a seventeen year old girl. Who the hell had trained a seventeen year old girl to become such a… _master assassin_ in just a few years. It had only been two years since Lestra Ren had been on the scene, so how much time had that been training? Had their supposed ‘Supreme Leader’ raised her? Trained her for years before this time. Leia snarled again, and punched her desk.

 

Slowly, she leant back in her desk, and stared at the photo of her with Ben and Rey, propped up on her desk, always under her lamp. She smiled, shakily, and reached out to press her fingers to the glass. She wondered if her family would ever be the same again. If she would be waking Rey up for school at any point in the future. If Ben would ever settle down, and stop running around so much during the day, always out with friends-

 

Leia paused.  
She frowned.  
  
Ben. Friends.

 

Leia’s gaze looked back down at the file on her desk, and she quickly flipped through the photo section of what she had out. Her eyes scanned desperately as she looked through the images, her breathing almost ragged. She prayed she had imagined things earlier, a trick of stress, the light, and the exhaustion that sat in her bones- _no_.

 

Leia slumped. She remembered Hux’s words, Hux trying to arrest her son for being a Knight of Ren. She stared at the photo she was holding, Ben walking into _The Storm Trooper_ , looking over his shoulder as though checking he weren’t being followed, Carli Morrison walking by his side, pushing the door open.

 

Her heart dropped to her stomach and, slowly, Leia stood up, before her phone rang. She grabbed it and answered.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“There’s been a stabbing at Marriott Marquis hotel… we don’t know who the victim is yet, but it looks like the Knights of Ren. We need you, Director.”

 

“I’m on my way.”  
  
Leia hung up, and stared at the photo once more. Then everything clicked. The Marriott Marquis. That’s where Han was staying. And Ben had said he was going to be out late with friends; he needed a distraction he said. Leia didn’t even grab her jacket as she sprinted out the door, panic forming in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up hoes, I am ALIVE


End file.
